Families
by SierraAccent
Summary: Spencers. Cassadines. Scorpios. What more could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Meet Jordan. She's very well known aroud her town of Oak Springs as the only daughter of Marie and Derick Markson. She's only fifteen when her parents suddenly die in a car crash after having a huge fight with them. They told her that she was adopted...or more like she was given to them by her real parents. In light of her parents' deaths, a woman comes to see her, a woman by the name of Helena Cassadine. And Helena wants to help Jordan find her real family...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~ Feburary 1, 2002  
Laura Spencer sighed and sank into the sofa in her living room. Tears were going down her face as she thought about the past. Luke walked into the room and went over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as they both cried.   
  
~~~  
Helena sat at a table in the Port Charles Grille when her guest arrived. Helena smiled as Jordan walked over to the table and sat down.  
"Hello Helena."  
"Hello Jordan. How were your accommodations?"  
"Wonderful, thank you."  
"Very good then. Shall we discuss the family?"  
  
~~~  
Nikolas and Gia walked into the Grille with Stefan and Alexis. They all saw Helena and walked over to her. She had called them all for a meeting and none of them wanted to pass it up.  
  
~~~  
Luke released Laura.  
"Did I do something wrong Luke?"  
"No, Angel, you didn't do anything wrong. It just happened."  
"Why don't I believe that?"  
"I don't know Angel."  
"She's gone, she's not coming back."  
"But we will always have this day to remember her."  
  
~~~  
"Mother," Stefan said sitting down at the table. Alexis sat beside him. Nikolas sat next to Jordan and Gia next to him.  
"Why are we here Grandmother?"  
  
~~~  
Lucky Spencer held onto Elizabeth's hand as they walked through the cemetary together. They reached the grave they were looking for and they both bent down. Lucky placed baby's breath near the marker.  
  
**Lisa Marie Jean Spencer**  
**Beloved daughter and sister**  
**January 26, 1986 - Feburary 1, 1986**  
  
~~~  
"Nikolas so impatient," Helena said.   
Stefan let out a breath. He looked at the woman seated across from him. She looked to be no older than fifteen or sixteen, yet she seemed familiar to him. He knew that he had seen her somewhere before, but where he did not know.  
"I do have somewhere to be Grandmother."  
"Where...Oh yes, I remember, it is the anniversary of you sister's death."  
Nikolas' jaw clenched and he stared at her with cold, hard eyes.  
"I assure you all that this meeting will only take a few minutes. I would like you all to meet Jordan, the newest member of this family."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone looked from Jordan to Helena then back to Jordan. Helena and Jordan smiled at the looks on their faces. They both stood and left the table. Stefan and Alexis were too shocked to go after them.  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Liz walked into Kelly's and sat down. She just smiled sadly at him and held onto his hand. She knew all about what had happened to Lisa Marie. She had only lived six days before her heart gave out. She had been born three months premature. The Spencers had been told that it would be a miracle if she survived. Laura blamed herself no matter how much Lucky, Nikolas, and Luke tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault.   
It was hard on Lucky as well. He had never been able to see her after she was born. Every year though he found some baby's breath and placed them on Lisa Marie's grave. For the past few years, Liz had gone with him on these trips to be his support.  
  
~~~  
Laura hung up the phone and sighed. Amy needed her help, again. Didn't she know what the day was? Shaking her head, Laura grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the house.   
A few minutes later she was headed to her sister's apartment. Suddenly a car ran a red light. Laura tried to stop but someone had cut her brake lines.   
Laura welcomed the darkness as it overcame her when the other car hit hers.  
  
~~~  
Luke downed a glass of vodka and sat wearily in his chair. Every year it was the same. Even though he and Laura were divorced they still had this day. He looked at the picture of his family on his desk and let his tears fall.  
  
~~~  
Bobbie Spencer sighed as she went to the nurse's station. She knew what the day was and wanted to be there for her brother, but she had to work.   
"Bobbie, we got two comin' in. Head-on collision. ETA two minutes." Bobbie rushed to the ambulance and help the doctor with the new arrivals. She quickly looked over the first and deciding that he had no life threatening injuries she went to the woman and went pale. It was Laura.  
  
~~~  
"What just happened here?" Nikolas asked.   
Stefan didn't hear him. He was thinking back to a time sixteen years before and a girl who was in love. He remembered her jet black hair and blue eyes. She had the most beautiful smile that made her eyes light up. Not wanting to go back to that time, Stefan stood up and left the table.  
Alexis, Nikolas, and Gia stared after him. Nikolas' cell phone rang.  
"Nikolas Cassadine. Tell Bobbie we'll be right there." He turned to Gia. "Laura was in an accident. She's at GH." They both stood and left.  
Alexis just shook her head and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
~~~  
Stefan left the Grille and went back to Wyndemere. He went to one of the storage rooms and found the trunk that he was looking for. He opened it and pulled out several photos taken years before.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas and Gia found Lucky and Elizabeth waiting for them in the ER waiting room. They all embraced and sat down together. Luke came in a few minutes later and found them. Together they waited for someone to tell them what had happened.  
  
~~~  
Helena and Jordan boarded the yacht and sat down. A servant walked in.  
"Madame, Ms. Markson, Laura Spencer's accident went as planned." They both smiled.  
"Thank you Ari, your services will not be required tonight, my granddaughter and I have many things to discuss." Ari nodded and left the room.  
"'Accident?'" Jordan asked.  
"It was only a small cut in the brake line," Helena said smiling. Jordan smiled to as they toasted to the destruction of the Spencers, once and for all.  
  
~~~  
Stefan found the pictures that he was looking for. They were of him and a young woman.  
She had jet black hair and baby blue eyes. She could pass for Jordan's twin. Stefan let out a weary sigh and leaned against the wall and let himself cry as the memories washed over him.  
  
~~~  
Helena and Jordan were still drinking port when Helena chaged the subject.   
"You know Jordan, today is the sixteenth anniversary of Lisa Marie Spencer's death."  
"I know."  
"And to think that soon we will be celebrating a resrrection!"  
"Yes, we will. How much longer?"  
"Oh, the worthless Dr. Lasteris say another month."  
"Then we shall wait a month."  
"No, we need something to distract the Spencers now."  
"And what would that be?"  
"The past."  
  
~~~A few hours later  
Luke, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Gia, and Leslie all sat in the waiting room of the ICU. Laura'd had a severe head injury that put her in a coma. They didn't know when or if she would wake up. Tony was optomistic about her condition, but they couldn't ignore the facts. If Laura didn't wake up soon. she might never wake up.  
Luke suddenly stood up and left.  
  
~~~  
Jordan walked into the ICU and walked purposefully down the hall towards the waiting room. She saw them all sitting there waiting for information about Laura. She laughed at the sight as she realized how truly ironic the entire situation was.   
A noise behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She whirled around to see Stefan.  
  
~~~  
Helena walked into the dimly lit room and went over to the young woman. She seemed afraid and Helena laughed at that fear. Helena sat on the bed, just inches away from the woman.  
  
~~~   
Mac Scorpio pulled up in front of his home and got out of his car. He was tired mentally and physically. His trip to Pive Valley to see Robin and Anna has left him happy and hopeful. He only wished that Robert could be there too.  
He walked into the house and was greeted by the laughter of his wife and daughters. He smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen.  
Felicia and the girls were sitting around the kitchen table working on some project. Mac couldn't decifer what it was.   
Felicia looked up at him and smiled sadly. She saw the pain in his eyes and she knew that he was thinking about Robert. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Nothing needed to be said. There were no words that seemed right.  
The doorbell rang and Maxie hurried to answer it.  
  
~  
Maxie opened the door to reveal Luke.  
"Hello, Mr. Spencer," she said smiling.  
"Hi Maxie, whatta I have to do to get you to call me Luke?"  
"Okay, Luke, 'whatta' you need?"  
"I'm lookin' for Bubba. Is he here?"  
"Yeah, sure, he just got home." She moved out of the way so Luke could come in. After she closed the door she went to get Mac from the kitchen.  
"What is it Luke?" Mac asked.  
"I need to know what I have to do to prove that Helena tried to kill Laura."  
  
~~~  
"Stefan," Jordan said trying to move past him. He wouldn't let her go, instead he handed her a picture before turning on his heel and leaving.  
She looked at the picture. It was of her real mother and Stefan. Tears filled her eyes. She turned the picture over. Stefan had written her a message.  
  
'Don't believe everything Helena tells you. You would know your mother now if Helena hadn't killed her. Love, your Father, Stefan.'  
  
~~~  
"Do you think that Helena was responsible for Laura's accident?" Felicia asked coming out of the kitchen.  
"I know she is. The brake lines in her car were cut. Laura and I have a lot of enemies, but all of them are dead except Helena."  
"I'll see if there is anything in the police report. I didn't know anyhting about this until now, but I'll pick up the case tomorrow," Mac said.  
"Visiting Anna?" Luke asked.  
"How did..."  
"Long story. Look I hafta get back to the hospital..." His cell phone rang. "Spencer." He was silent a minute. "Meet me there in ten." He hung up. "If you find anything call me." He walked out of the house.  
Felicia watched him leave. "He's up to something."  
"And it doesn't sound good," Mac finished.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jordan looked at the picture, stared at it. It wasn't true. Helena had told her that he would try something like this; Something to poison her against Helena. And Jordan was determined not to be a pawn in his game. She regained her composure and continued with her plan.  
  
~~~  
Helena watched the young woman closely and noticed the similarities between her and her parents. The door opened and a man walked in.  
"Get her cleaned up." Helena stood and left the room.  
  
~~~  
Robin Scorpio waited for Luke to arrive. When she saw his car pull up she almost jumped for joy. She smiled at him as he approached and launched herself into his arms.  
  
~~~One hour later  
Nikolas, Lucky, Liz, and Gia went down to the cafeteria. They were all worried about Laura, but they were also worried about Luke. They knew that he would do something stupid. They got coffee and sat down. Liz looked up and saw Luke approaching.  
"Hello everybody," Luke said. Liz noted that he sounded cheerful.  
Everyone said hi, but also noticed his strange behavior.  
"I'm...going to be leaving town for a few days."  
Everyone looked at him.  
"What about mom?" Lucky asked.  
"I'll be calling to check."  
"Where are you going that's so important?" Liz asked.  
"On a rescue mission."  
Anna Scorpio walked up behind Luke.  
"Are you ready yet Spencer?"  
"D*mn Scorpio. Just hold on a minute." She walked away shaking her head.  
Luke laughed and said, "I can handle big guys with guns, mobsters, and psychos, but Anna Scorpio scares the hell outta me."  
Liz just nodded.   
"Robin?" Lucky, Liz, and Nikolas asked in unison as Robin walked into the cafeteria. She went straight to her mother and then came over to Luke.  
"Mom told me to tell you to get over there before she kicks your ass."  
Luke fiegned fright earning a laugh from Robin and left. Everyone looked at Robin for answers to their questions.  
  
~~~   
Jordan entered her hotel room not entirely surprised to find a man waiting for her there.  
"Hello, Sean," she said.  
"Jordan." Sean Donnelly stood up and walked over to her. "What's happened to you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why don't I believe that Jordan Nicole?"  
  
~~~  
Helena walked into the video room where her partner was waiting for her.  
"How long has she been here Cesar?"  
"Two days. After her parents died. Why do you want her anyway? She holds no importance in our plan."  
"Maybe not yours, but she is crucial to mine. I will be taking her to Port Charles with me when I leave next week. If anything else should go wrong you know where to find me." With that Helena walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
"Robin, what's going on?" Lucky asked.  
"Nothing."  
He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"You know, Lucky, you're just as paranoid as Luke. Fine I'll tell you. The woman that walked in with Luke is my mother, Anna Devane-Scorpio."  
  
~~~  
"Because you're paranoid?" Jordan asked sitting on her bed.  
"Jor', we may not be blood related, but I'm still you uncle..."  
"Don't you get it Sean, we're not related. I am a Cassadine, that has not changed since the day I was born."  
"And it never will," Sean said walking to the door. "Good bye Jordan." He left.  
  
~~~  
The young woman just sat on the chair as one of the servants brushed her long blond hair. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. And she was going to get revenge on the man that killed her parents.  
  
~~~The next evening  
Lucky, Nikolas, Gia, Liz, and Robin were in the ICU waiting room. Robin had forced them all to go home and freshen up, but they had all returned just a few hours later.  
Robin watched the growing relationship between Nikolas and Gia. He had actually found someone to love. It was the same with Lucky and Liz, they truly loved each other more than anything else.  
Robin also noticed how Lucky and Nikolas got along so well. The last time she had seen them, they were always at each others throats for some reason or another. She smiled sadly. All of these relationships could be torn apart at any moment for any reason, she knew about that all too well.  
  
~~~  
Mac looked at Laura's police report. It had been shown that the brake lines had been cut. Someone had tried to kill Laura. It was his job to find out who, although he had a pretty good idea already.  
  
~~~  
Helena sat at her place at the head of the table and watched as the young woman was led into the room. Helena smiled.  
"Have a seat Lisa Marie," she said in a grandmotherly tone.  
  
~~~  
Luke, Anna, Frisco, and Sean walked through the compound cautiosly. They had yet to encounter any guards but that didn't mean that they're weren't any.   
  
~~~  
Lisa Marie took her seat slowly, staring at Helena the entire time. She made her nervous. A servant poured Lisa Marie a drink, but she did not touch the glass. She may be young but she was smart, never touch a drink unless you poured it yourself, especially, if you were in the presence of someone that you knew wanted you dead.  
  
~~~  
Robert Scorpio stood over the body of a near dead Cesar Faison. He leaned down to check for a pulse. It was there but barely. He smiled smiled. He had finally won. Now he had to find Lisa Marie and then they could get out of there. But he didn't want to leave Faison with the opportunity to escape. He heard whispered voices and turned around.  
  
~  
Anna saw her husband and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. They were like that for a few minutes before Luke cleared his throat.  
"You two love birds will have plenty of time to get reaqcaited when we get outta here," he said smiled and earning a glare from Anna.  
Robert just shook his head, some things never changed.  
"We do have one more person to take care of," Robert said.  
"Who?" Sean asked.  
"Helena."  
They all nodded and left Sean with Faison.  
  
~~~  
"Well, Lisa Marie, where should I start? There is so much to say and very little time to say it. Let's start with your family."  
"You killed them," Lisa Marie said defiantly.  
"No, Cesar killed them, besides, I'm sure you know that weren't your real family."  
Lisa Marie flinched as she remembered the last conversation with her 'parents,' when they had told her the truth. She was not their child. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She had stayed up there for two days before finally coming down. There had been a note on the table saying that they had gone to the store. An hour later they had yet to return. She called a friend of her parents' and he showed up right away and informed her that her parents were dead. She vaguely remembered him carrying her up to her room after that.   
She shook her head, right now she had to focus on the problem at hand. Helena was up to something, Lisa Marie knew it.  
  
~~~  
Luke, Anna, Robert, and Frisco walked through the halls searching for the room that Helena was in. They came upon a large, ornate, clearly Cassadine, dining room. Luke pulled his gun and walked in despite protests from Robert and Frisco and threats from Anna.  
  
~~~  
"What do you want Helena?"  
"Oh, Lisa Marie, such bravado." Helena looked up and smiled. Luke was standing a few feet away and had heard the name. He had his gun aimed at her head.  
"Luke, so nice of you to join us," Helena said.  
"Go to hell, you old bat," Luke spat.  
"Then you would have no one to play with. Ari..."  
"That wouldn't be wise Helena," Robert said, also walking into the room with his gun aimed on her. Anna and Frisco did the same. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Helena smiled. "Agents Scorpio, Agent Jones, it so wonderful that you could join the game."  
"I'm warning you Helena," Luke said.  
"You won't kill me. If you did you would have no one to explain what happened to your daughter all those years ago."  
"Try me."  
"Mate, don't," Robert said.  
"She's not worth it, Luke," Frisco said.  
  
Lisa Marie watched the scene unfold in front of her. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt a strange sence of peace with these people.  
  
Luke lowered the gun but walked right over to Helena. "Prison orange will look very flattering on ya babe." He nodded to Frisco who came over and arrested Helena. Luke, Robert, and Anna turned their attention to Lisa Marie.  
  
~~~  
Only Lucky and Nikolas were allowed to enter Laura's room later. Lucky noted that she looked pale. Hooked up to various machines, she no longer looked like herself.   
  
~~~  
Liz, Gia, and Robin were still out in the waiting room. Liz and Gia went over to sit by Robin.   
"Robin, what kind of mission did Luke go on with your mother?" Liz asked.  
"A rescue mission."  
"That's vague."  
Robin shrugged. "It's not that hard to understand."  
"It is for someone who doesn't," Gia said.  
"It's simple. My dad went on a mission to rescue a teen girl from Helena and Faison. He went alone, but forgot to check in with my mom or Frisco. So she, Frisco, and Sean along with Uncle Luke, were going after him."  
"Okay," Liz and Gia said in unison.  
  
~~~  
Lisa Marie looked at the three of them. None of them moved. She noticed that Luke was staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
Anna looked from Lisa Marie to Luke. She noticed the similarities between the two. She glanced at Robert who seemed unfased by his friend's reaction to seeing Lisa Marie. Anna approached the girl, slowly.  
  
~~~  
Jordan walked into the ICU waiting room and saw the three girls siting together, appearing to be deep in conversation. She walked right up to them and cleared her throat.   
Gia looked up first. "What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~  
Luke looked at Lisa Marie and saw the confusion and fear in her eyes, the same confusion and fear that he had seen in Laura's eyes. He knew in that instant that this girl was his daughter, his Starshine.   
  
Anna knelt before the girl and spoke in a soft, motherly tone.  
"Lisa Marie?"  
She nodded.  
"My name is Anna, that's my husband Robert behind me, and our friend Luke over there. We're going to get you out of here okay?"  
Lisa Marie nodded again. She stood with Anna and went to Robert.  
  
Robert glanced at Luke. His heart went out to his best friend. He knew that Luke had figured it out.  
"She's a dead woman," Luke said leaving the room. Frisco stopped him, Robert came over.  
"Mate, don't."  
"Robert look at what she's done," Luke pleaded.  
"I know what she's done, but I also know what will happen to you if you go kill her because of it. Look Luke, that is your daughter over there. Helena killed the only family that she's ever known. Go to her, help her."  
  
Luke deadpanned. Robert was right. No matter how much he wanted to kill Helena for taking Lisa Marie away from them, he still had to take care of her. He released himself from Frisco's hold and walked away.  
  
Frisco turned to Robert. "What's going on here?"  
  
~~~  
"I'm here because my family owns this hospital," Jordan said sweetly.  
"You actually want to be a part of that family as Stefan's daughter?" Gia asked. Robin and Liz watched the exchange closely.  
"You want to be a part of it as Nikolas's wife."  
"That's different. I love Nikolas more than I hate Helena."  
"Really? Even with what's about to happen."  
"What?"  
"Ooops. My mistake."  
"What are you hiding, Jordan?" Gia asked.  
"I should wait and surprise you all, but since you asked, I'll tell you," Jordan said sweetly. She had all three of them watching her. She smiled innocently.  
  
~~~  
"That," Robert said pointing to Lisa Marie, "is Luke and Laura's daughter, Lisa Marie. Supposedly she died when she was a few days old, but Helena kidnapped her and gave her to a family."  
"How'd you find out?"  
"Well I was good friends with the family that Helena gave her to. I showed up at their house a few days ago and saw her. She looked so much like Laura that I confronted them about it. They told me everything about Helena."  
"Jeez, how can one woman be so cruel?"  
"I don't know Frisco."  
  
~~~  
Luke approahed Anna and Lisa Marie slowly. He didn't want to scare her. I she was a true Spencer, she wouldn't trust many people. Luke smiled at the thought. Sixteen years of mourning for his Starshine and she was alive the entire time.  
  
~~~  
"It's quite simple, Luke and the Scorpios will be coming back with a part of the Spencer family, a part that has been dead for sixteen years. I think you all know who I am talking about."  
"Lisa Marie?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, it is Lisa Marie, Robin." With that she walked out of the room and turned down the hall. She smiled. Her plan was already in motion and it was going very well.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Lisa Marie?" Luke asked walking up to her. She looked wary.   
"Luke, what's going on?" Anna asked.  
"Don't you see it Anna?"  
Anna looked from Lisa Marie to Luke then to Robert. He nodded. Anna smiled sadly at Luke and went over to her husband. Robert, Anna, and Frisco left the room.  
  
~~~  
Jordan walked into her hotel room and sank down onto the sofa. She felt like screaming. She pulled the picture of her parents out of her purse and stared at it. She made a quick decision and left.  
  
~~~  
Robin stood up and began to pace the room. She mentally put the pieces together. It finally made sense. She smiled. Her phone rang and she went to answer it.  
"Hello."  
"Robin," came the young woman's voice.  
"Where?" Robin asked.  
"The apartment, make sure you aren't followed."  
"I can be there in twenty minutes."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
Robin put her phone away and turned to Liz and Gia, who hadn't said a word since Jordan made her announcement.  
"I have to go, but I'll be back later," Robin said. She turned and left before either of then could utter a reply.  
  
~~~  
"Lisa Marie, do you know who I am?" Luke asked stopping a few feet away from her.  
"You're Luke, Robert's friend."  
"Lisa Marie, I'm also your father."  
  
~~~  
Alexis walked into Stefan's study at Wyndemere. He was standing at the window, brandy in hand.  
"Stefan?"  
He turned slighty. "Hello Alexis." She walked over to him.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Jordan and Elizabeta."  
"Have you spoken to Jordan?"  
"I tried, Helena has molded her to hate me."  
"Keep trying."  
"I can't."  
"You have to, Stefan. At least you get this chance, I never got a second chance with my child."  
  
~~~  
Jordan paced the room. She was scared and nervous. She only hoped that her plan would work. She prayed that it would. It had to.  
  
~~~  
"Really?" Lisa Marie asked near tears.  
"Yes, you are my daughter. We were told that you died. Robert told me what happened to the Knights and how close you were to them."  
Lisa Marie looked down. "I loved them."  
Luke walked over to her. She finally broke down and cried as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~~~  
Stefan faced Alexis. Her head was down.  
"Alexis, you can't blame yourself for what Helena did," he told her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I can't help it. If I hadn't of returned to the island I would have my child today."  
She let her tears fall. Stefan smiled sadly and held her as she cried.  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Nikolas walked out of Laura's room and ran into Zander.  
"Hey, I hear about your mother," Zander said. "Sorry."  
"Thanks," Nikolas said as Zander's phone rang.  
"Yeah. Is he dead? Damn. Hey, I can hope, can't I? I'll be waiting. Bye."  
"Problems?" Lucky asked.  
"No, not really," Zander said before he turned and walked away.  
  
~~~  
Robin drove aimlessly around Port Charles. She was being tailed and the person following was, at first, hard to spot, but she had seen them. She made a quick right turn, then a left and another right. She looked back. She couldn't see the car anymore. She smiled, and made another right.  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Nikolas walked into the waiting room to find Liz and Gia.  
"Where's Robin?" Nikolas asked.  
"She got a phone call and said she had to leave," Liz said, not mentioning anything about Jordan.  
"Oh," Lucky said, sitting beside Liz. He noticed something in the chair beside him and picked it up. It was a bottle of medication. Robin's medication.  
  
~~~  
Stefan moved Alexis over to the sofa and they sat down. She continued to cry and he continued to comfort her. She finally cried herself to sleep. Stefan stood up and covered Alexis with a blanket that Mrs. Landsbury brought in.   
He went back to his place at the window and thought about the day that Alexis lost her child. He had left her alone and Helena had gotten to her.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
Stefan rushed to the south wing of the house. He stood outside Alexis's room and waited for the doctor. He thought that he'd heard a baby's cry, but it was just wishful thinking. After a few hours the doctor finally came out.  
"Mr. Cassadine?"  
"Yes, Dr, Lasiteris?" Stefan asked.  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your cousin's baby boy died. She doesn't know because we had to sedate her. Do you want the nurse to tell..."  
"No, I'll do it," Stefan said. Dr. Lasiteris nodded and left. A few minutes later a servant came out of the room with the baby. Stefan couldn't look at him. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.  
Alexis was asleep on the bed. He smiled sadly and sat down beside her. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face which woke her up.  
"Stefan?"  
"I'm here Alexis."  
"Where is my baby?"  
Stefan looked at her. "Alexis, he died. Your son died." She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.  
"But I heard him cry, I know I did." Tears were pooling in her eyes. Stefan shook his head and held her as she mourned her child.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Stefan sighed as he thought about that day. He had allowed Helena to do that by requesting that Alexis come to the island. In that sense, he felt that he had killed his nephew.  
  
~~~  
Robin walked into the small apartment and saw her friend pacing. She cleared her throat and smiled sadly as her friend turned around.  
"Robin," she breathed a sigh of relief.  
Robin saw the tears and walked over to her friend. Her hand suddenly went to her head and she stopped. Robin tried to shake off the oncoming headache.  
"Robin?"  
"I'm okay, I just need to sit down." Her friend helped her to the sofa.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine," Robin said nonchalantly. "You worry too much Jordan."  
  
~~~  
Lisa Marie pulled away from Luke and wiped the tears from her face. "Can we go?"  
"Yeah, we can go Starshine," Luke said. She looked quizzically at him. He explained, "When you were born, I started calling you Starshine."  
"Why?"  
"When I left you mother's hospital room, Lucky, your older brother, and I walked out on the roof of the hospital. The stars were shining brightly as if they were helping you live. The doctors told us it would be a miralce if you did."  
She smiled. "Oh." Together they walked out of the room.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I think I have a right to Robin," Jordan said standing up. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and brought it to Robin.  
"Thanks."  
"Where are your pills?" Jordan asked, rummaging through Robin's purse.  
"They should be in there."  
"They're not."  
  
~~~  
Luke, Lisa Marie, Robert, Anna, Sean, and Frisco boarded the WSB jet and headed for Port Charles. Luke stayed with his daughter in the back of the plane and told her about Laura, Lulu, Lucky, and even Nikolas. He was so happy to have his Starshine back.   
She took to him real fast too. She was comfortable with him and she felt safe with him. She told him about her life with the Knights. He listened, holding her as she cried.  
  
~~~  
Lucky looked at the bottle of Robin's medication. He handed it to Liz. "Do you think she needs these?"  
"It says take as needed," Liz said. "I'll call her and see. Nikolas, can I use your phone?" He handed it to her. She dialed Robin's cell phone.  
  
~~~  
Robin winced every time pain would hit her.   
"Robin, where are your pills?" Jordan asked.  
"They were there earlier, I remember taking them."  
"You've had another headache today Robin?"  
"Yes," Robin lied.  
"Robin, how many headaches have you had today?"  
"Two others."  
"And you didn't go to the hospital?"  
"I was at the hospital, just for someone else," Robin tried to joke. She clutched her fists together as another wave of pain hit her. She cried out in pain as a phone began to ring. "Make it stop."   
Jordan quickly grabbed Robin's phone and answered it. "Robin's phone."  
"Uhm, hi, is Robin there?" Liz asked.  
"She can't talk right now...Robin!"  
  
Liz heard the yell and then heard the phone drop. She wondered what was going on as she struggled to hear more.  
  
"Robin, Robin, wake up," Jordan pleaded. She took Robin's pulse. It was dangerously low. She grabbed a phone and dialed 911.  
The operator asked for the address, Jordan gave it to her.  
"What's the problem ma'am?"  
"My cousin is unconscious after complaining from a severe headache from previous head trauma."  
"The ambulance is on it's way."  
Jordan let out a deep breath and opened the door for the paramedics.  
"Name?"  
"Robin Scorpio."  
"Age?"  
"26." Jordan answered.  
"What happened?"  
"She came to see me when the headache hit her, she didn't have her meds with her."  
"Okay." They got her onto the stretcher and loaded her onto the ambulance outside. Jordan grabbed hers and Robin's things and got on with Robin.  
  
~~~  
Liz hung up the phone and handed it to Nikolas.  
"What's going on?" Nikolas asked.  
"I'm not sure. Someone answered, said that Robin couldn't talk and then started screaming at her, trying to get her to wake up."  
"Do you think something happened?" Lucky asked.  
"I don't know, I'm going down to the ER to see if they bring her in," Liz said, standing up.  
"Why don't we all go?" Nikolas suggested. They all nodded and left.  
  
~~~  
The teens were down in the ER less than ten minutes later. Less than a minute after they arrived the doors opened and Robin was brought in on a stretcher. They were pushed out of the way but didn't fail to notice Jordan follow the EMTs in. They all walked over to her.  
"Why are you here Jordan?" Nikolas demanded.  
Jordan ignored him and answered her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"  
"Jordan, where's Robin?" Came Anna's worried voice.  
"In the hospital, Anna it was bad this time. She said it was her third today."  
Robert took the phone from Anna. "Jordan, we got Helena and Faison. Take care of everything until we get there."  
"I will Robert, you take care of everything on your end."  
"We will, bye Jor'."  
"Bye Robbie." She hung up and looked at the teens. She shook her head and turned to the doctor who was waiting to talk to her.  
"Doctor, my name is Jordan Markson."  
"Yes, Ms. Markson, I'm Tony Jones the neurological consult. Can you tell me what kind of head trauma Robin suffered?"  
"She was shot."  
"When?"  
"A little over a year ago."  
"Who treated her?"  
"Alexandra Marrick in Pine Valley."  
"I've heard of her. I'll have to contact her about Robin's condition." Jordan nodded and gave Tony the numbers for Alex. She walked away but was stopped by Nikolas and Lucky.  
"What do you have planned?" Nikolas asked. Jordan tried to get away but Lucky held onto her tight.  
"What I'm doing is none of your business."  
"If it involves our family, it is our business," Lucky said.  
"Really?"  
"Spencer, let her go," Zander said walking up to them.   
  
~~~  
Luke, Lisa Marie, and the four WSB agents exited the WSB jet in Port Charles. They all got into a van and headed to the hospital. Lisa Marie held Luke's hand tightly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"What do you want Zander?" Nikolas asked.  
"I want you to let Jordan go so we can go check on our friend," Zander said.  
Lucky let her go. She went over to Zander. She gave him a deadly look. He only smiled.  
"Any word?" He asked.  
"No. You hear from Sean?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, I heard from him. Robert had some fun."  
"How so?"  
"He almost killed him."  
Jordan shook her head. "I can't believe you two."  
"Believe it babe."  
Zander and Jordan turned and walked out of the hospital and into the sunshine. Nikolas and Lucky followed them.  
  
~~~  
Helena seethed with anger. She wanted to know who had betrayed her. She would find out and she would make that person pay, and they would pay dearly.  
She paced her cell angrily.  
"Mrs. Cassadine?"  
"Yes," Helena replied angrily. The man before her smiled.  
"My name is James Lieman, and I have a proposition for you."  
  
~~~  
Luke helped Lisa Marie out of the car. He put his arm around her and led her up to the hospital ER entrance. As they approached, they saw Lucky, Nikolas, Jordan, and Zander in a rather heated discussion.  
  
~  
"What's going on here, Nikolas, does not concern you right now."  
"It concerns the Cassadines."  
"Helena, Stefan and Jordan."  
"It concerns the family."  
"Nikolas, leave it alone," Jordan said.  
"Why should I? You seem to be up to something with Helena and Zander seems to be in on it."  
Jordan shook her head and looked out towards the parking lot. She saw Luke and Lisa Marie, behind them was Robert, Anna, Sean, and Frisco.   
  
~~~  
"Mr. Lieman, your propostion is tempting, but what will I get in return?" Helena asked.  
"Complete control of the Cassadine fortune. Mrs. Cassadine, with this information you can prove who is the rightful heir."  
"Her."  
"Yes, but since the family way has been the first born son of the first born son, she cannot take over the family."  
Helena smiled. "Mr. Lieman, I think we have a deal."  
  
~~~  
"Robert, Anna," Jordan said.   
"Where is she?" Anna asked. Jordan nodded.  
"Come with me," she said as she walked into the hospital. Robert and Anna followed.   
Sean shook his head and whispered to Frisco, "Leave it to Jordan to take over a situation."  
"Hey, it's in the blood," Frisco said. Sean glared at him before entering the hospital. Frisco looked to Zander who looked amused. They both went inside leaving Luke and the kids outside.  
  
~  
Luke took a deep breath. He felt Lisa Marie grip his hand. He mentally sighed. How was he going to do this? He glanced at her before he opened his mouth. She looked so much like Laura at that age.  
"Cowboy," he paused, "Nikolas..." How to say it?   
"What is it dad?" Lucky asked.  
"How's your mother?" Luke asked.  
"Better, she still hasn't woken up yet. What are you up to?"  
"Lucky, Nikolas, I have something to tell both of you," Luke said. Both boys looked at him curiously.  
  
~~~  
"Stefan, Helena has been arrested," Alexis said walking into his office at the hospital.  
"What for?"  
"Kidnapping and attempted murder."  
"Of who?"  
"Lisa Marie Spencer."  
  
~~~  
Jordan led her 'entourage' to the exam room where Robin was at. Tony came out as they arrived.   
"Ms. Markson..." He glanced at Robert, Anna, Frisco, Sean, and Zander and shook his head. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"  
  
~~~  
"Lisa Marie Spencer?"  
"Yes," Alexis said.  
"I thought she died after birth."  
"Helena kidnapped her."  
"Is she safe now?"  
Alexis looked at him curiously. "Yes. The WSB and Luke rescued her from Helena and Faison."  
"Faison was involved?"  
"Yes. Why are you so interested in this?"  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
~~~  
  
"It doesn't matter Alexis," Stefan said leaving the office. Alexis watched him go. Something was wrong, she knew it. It wasn't about Jordan, it was something else.  
  
~~~  
Helena smiled brightly once she was outside. Her newest associate had gotten her released. Now, she was going back to Port Charles to seek her revenge on Stefan, and she was going to do it through the three things that he cared about the most. Alexis. Nikolas. Jordan.  
  
~~~  
Tony looked at his brother who grinned like a two year old. "Let's go in," Tony said, motioning towards Robin's exam room. Robert and Anna were first, followed by Jordan and Zander. Sean and Frisco came in after Tony.  
"What happened, Tony?" Anna asked.  
"She just collapsed under stress," Tony said. "But judging from all of you, it's understandable stress. I'm guessing that she knows about you?"  
"Yes," Robert said.   
Jordan shhok her head and motioned for Zander to follow her out of the room.  
"I'm getting out of here," she told him.  
"I'll come with you. I have a feeling that this place is going to be insane for a while."  
"I'm sure it will." She smiled. Together they left the hospital.  
  
~~~  
Stefan left the hospital and went to the PC Hotel. He hoped to find Jordan so he could talk to her. He needed to make her understand what kind of person Helena was.  
  
~~~  
"What is it, Luke?" Nikolas asked, completely confused.   
Luke took a deep breath and looked at Lisa Marie one last time before he said it.  
"Lucky, Nikolas, this is your sister, Lisa Marie."  
  
~~~  
Zander and Jordan were quiet when they walked into her suite. She tossed her things on the bed and went over to the nightstand. She pulled out a miniature tool kit.   
Zander looked at her curiously before he figured out what she was doing. He stood back and watched her as she went to work.   
There was a knock at the door. Zander quickly answered it before the bugs in the room picked it up.  
Stefan was standing there. Zander tried not to roll his eyes as he motioned for him not to say a word.  
  
~~~  
Alexis walked into her penthouse. She tossed her keys on her desk and checked her mail. Finding nothing of importance she answered the door to find Sonny.  
"Sonny."  
"Alexis, I found something that you might like," he said walking into her penthouse.  
"Come on in Sonny, make yourself at home," she replied sarcastically.  
He smiled at her.  
"What did you find?"  
"Information about Zander, or should I call him Alexander Faison."  
  
~~~  
Lucky's brow furrowed in confusion. "Dad, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about Queen Vipes getting revenge on this family," Luke said. "You see, this is your sister Lisa Marie. Helena kidnapped her and now we've found her."  
  
~~~  
"Alexander Faison?" Everything started falling into place for Alexis. Why she felt so close to him, overprotective even.  
"Yeah, Alexis, what's wrong?" Sonny asked, concern showing for his friend.  
"I'll kill them both," she said under her breath.   
"Alexis? What's wrong?"  
"My son's name is Alexander Faison. Zander is my son."  
  
~~~  
Helena stepped onto James' private jet tht would take her back to Port Charles.  
"Helena, darling," James said walking over to her.   
"James."  
"I have just been informed that Luke has reuntied Lisa Marie with Lucky and Nikolas."  
"Well, we shall make sure that Laura doesn't get to see her long lost daughter."  
  
~~~  
Jordan had started on the phones, quickly and expertly removing the listening devices that Helena had put on them. Stefan watched his daughter as she took the bugs out of the phone and put them into a pitcher of water. He wondered where she had learned these things.  
After a few minutes of waiting she walked over to them.  
"All clear?" Zander asked.  
"All clear," Jordan replied.  
"Jordan," Stefan said coming towards her. She took a deep breath. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Alexis? How?"  
"Twenty years ago I got pregnant. I was told that the baby died. They all told me that he died. I named him Alexander Faison."  
Sonny walked over to her. Tears were streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as he cried.  
  
~~~  
"Jordan," Stefan said. She watched him closely. He touched her arm and held back a sigh as she pulled away from him.  
"I want to know you," he said.  
Zander watched the two, feeling like the odd man out.  
"Listen, Jor', I'm going back to the hospital to check on Robin."  
She nodded and smiled. He left the suite.  
"Jordan, can we talk?"  
She nodded sitting on the bed. "Talk."  
  
~~~  
"Dad?" Lucky asked. He looked from Luke to Lisa Marie.   
"It's true Lucky," Luke said.  
"Helena's responsible?" Nikolas asked.  
"Isn't she responsible for everything that happens to this family?" Luke retorted. Nikolas glared at him.  
  
~~~  
Helena joined James on the opposite side of the plane.  
"Have you contacted your men?" She asked. He turned and smiled.  
"Yes, it should be done by the time we land."  
  
~~~  
Liz and GIa were inside the hospital in the ER waiting room. Zander walked in. Liz walked right over to him, stopping him from going into the exam room that Robin was in.  
"Yes Elizabeth?"  
"Where's Lucky and Nikolas?"  
"My guess would be outside meeting the sister they thought died sixteen years ago," Frisco said coming out of the exam room.  
"Frisco," Zander said.  
"You know kid, you seem to get yourself into so much trouble in this town."  
"Thanks a lot, Frisco," Zander replied sarcastically. He moved away from Liz. "How is she?"  
"She'll be fine in a few hours."  
"But?"  
"You have to take her to Pine Valley."  
"What about Robert and Anna?"  
"They just got word that Helena was released from jail."  
"How? With what you had on her..." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I know. Did your grandfather have any business dealings with James Lieman?"  
Zander's eyes widened. "James Lieman?"  
"Yeah, who is he?"  
  
~~~  
Sonny helped Alexis to the sofa. She was still crying and mumbling, "I'll kill them," over and over. Sonny didn't know what to do for her so he took her cell phone and looked for Stefan's cell number. Finding it, he called Stefan.  
  
~~~  
Luke was trying to stifle a groan. "You two should be able to believe this better than anyone," he said.   
"Well sometimes people coming back from the dead is hard to believe," Nikolas said sarcastically.  
Lucky tried not to roll his eyes. He was so interested in trying to figure out what was going on that he didn't see the car slowly approaching.  
  
~~~  
"Not here, Frisco," Znader said motioning outside. Frisco nodded.  
"Where's Lucky and Nikolas?" Liz asked.  
"Outside," Zander replied. He followed Frisco out of the automatic doors. Liz and Gia stared after them before walking outside.  
  
~~~  
"They were WSB agents?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah," Jordan replied. She had told him about her life, growing up a WSB brat. He'd listened to her carefully never looking away.  
His phone rang. "Cassadine."  
"If you care about your sister, you might want to get over to her penthouse," Sonny said.  
"What have you done to her?" Stefan demanded.  
"Nothing, except find her son."  
"What?"  
"I'll explain when you get here, but you might want to hurry."  
"Corinthos..." He began but Sonny had already hung up.  
"Problems?" Jordan asked.  
"Something is wrong with Alexis," he said standing up. "I need to go."   
Jordan nodded, smiling slightly. He walked out of the room. Jordan sighed and picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, Jordan," Helena said.  
Jordan pushed the shock out of her voice. "Helena."  
"Don't seem surprised, Jordan. I know what you did."  
Jordan's eyes widened. "What ever do you mean?"  
"I know you told Robert Scorpio where the compound was."  
"I didn't."  
Helena ignored her. "Never mind that, to redeem yourself there is something that you'll have to do for me before I get there."  
"What?"  
"Kill Lisa Marie Spencer. You must do it today," Helena said before hanging up. Jordan couldn't control her rapid breathing. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the suite.  
  
~~~  
"So, who is James Lieman?" Frisco asked Zander once they were outside.  
"One of my grandfather's associates. If he's working with Helena then we're in for a fight. He doesn't give up easily."  
  
~  
Liz and Gia saw Lucky and Nikolas a few feet away and walked over to them.  
"Luke, you're back," Liz said.  
"Darlins," he said, tipping an imaginary hat.  
  
~  
Frisco sighed and looked around. His eyes landed on a car that was slowly approaching them. He elbowed Zander.   
"Does that look like..."  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~  
Jordan pulled into the ER parking lot. She jogged up to Frisco and Zander who were watching something.   
"What are you looking at?" She asked. She followed their gaze and saw the car. All three broke into a run towards Luke and the others. The car started to speed up as they did so.   
"Luke!" Frisco yelled. Luke and Lucky turned their heads and saw the car coming. Luke pushed Lisa Marie towards Lucky as the area was filled with bullets. Frisco, Zander, and Jordan pushed everyone else down.  
  
~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The area was filled with silence after the gunshots stopped. Then chaos reigned as doctors and nurses came running out of the hospital and towards the fallen.  
Tony Jones reached his brother.   
"Frisco!"  
Robert and Anna followed Tony. They all looked at each other. What had just happened?  
  
~~~  
Stefan knocked on the door to his sister's penthouse. Sonny answered. Stefan walked in and went over to Alexis who was sitting on the sofa crying.  
"Alexis?"  
She lifted her head. "Stefan?" He nodded. "They lied to us. They told us that he died."  
  
~~~  
Robert picked Gia up and helped her steady herself as Nikolas and Lucky did the same. Lucky helped Liz stand.   
"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded.  
Zander stood up and helped Jordan stand.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked.  
She looked around, her eyes landed on a sign right behind them. "Our warning." She turned to Zander and Robert. "The stakes have been raised."  
  
~  
Tony helped his little brother stand up. "I swear Frisco, you've got more lives than a cat."  
Frisco gave his brother a lopsided grin.   
  
~  
Luke stood up with Lucky's help. He walked over to Lisa Marie. She was shaken but otherwise fine. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.  
  
~~~  
"Who are you talking about Alexis?" Stefan asked.  
She stood up and began to pace the room. "He's alive, Stefan. I can't believe it...well considering Helena, I can."  
"Who are you talking about Alexis?" Stefan repeated.  
"My son Alexander."  
  
~  
Sonny stood listening to the ongoing conversation as his phone rang.  
"Corinthos."  
"Boss?" It was David, one of Sonny's employees.  
"Yeah, David."  
"There was a shooting at the hospital."  
"Who was involved?"  
David listed them all.   
  
~  
Across the room Stefan had recieved a similar phone call.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," he said before he turned the phone off.  
"What happened?" Alexis asked.  
"There was a shooting at the hospital, Nikolas and Gia were involved."  
Alexis nodded and grabbed her coat.  
"Alexis..." Stefan started, but she was already out the door as was Sonny.  
  
~~~  
"What do you mean Jordan?" Anna asked.  
"Look at that sign. Luke was standing right in front of it when the shooting started," Jordan replied. Realization hit Robert.  
"There would be bullet holes," he said quietly.  
  
~  
"Shh, it's okay Starshine," Luke whispered.   
"Okay, Dad, what just happened?" Lucky asked walking over to them.  
  
~~~  
Mac Scorpio arrived at GH minutes after the shooting was over. Seeing Luke and Zander proved his theory that it could be mob related.  
  
~~~  
Zander and Anna looked at the sign as well. "Blanks?" Zander asked. "It looks like Lieman."  
"Lieman?" Jordan asked.  
  
~  
Nikolas, Liz, and Gia also approached Luke and Lisa Marie. "Yeah, Luke, what did you do now?" Nikolas asked.  
  
~  
Zander looked at Jordan and nodded. She sighed.   
"We're going to have fun," she said.  
"No, WE are going to have fun," Sean said walking up to the group. "Zander is taking you and Robin to Pine Valley."  
"No Sean," Jordan said.  
Zander stifled a laugh. Jordan glared at him.  
"You're not helping," she said.  
"I'm not trying to," Zander said.  
"Jordan, just go," Robert said.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, hiding a smile.  
"Yes," he said.  
Jordan gave up and laughed.  
"Fine, I'll go to Pine Valley. What about Lisa Marie Spencer?"  
"Talk to Luke," Robert said. Jordan laughed as she walked away from the group and over to Frisco.  
  
~~~  
Stefan, Sonny, and Alexis arrived at almost the same time as Mac. "Why are you here Corinthos?" Mac asked.  
"I heard there was a shooting," Sonny said innocently.  
  
~~~  
After making sure that Frisco was his usual self, Jordan walked over to Luke and Lisa Marie. Lucky, Nikolas, Liz, and Gia were near also. Jordan let out a breath and approached them.  
"Is everyone okay?" She asked as she approached.  
"Like you care," Gia said. Jordan rolled her eyes.  
  
Nikolas watched Jordan. She seemed different than she had been when he'd first seen her. For one, she wasn't wearing the designer clothes she had been earlier. She was now dressed in jeans and a sweater. Her stance had changed as had her voice.  
  
"Actually, I do," Jordan said as Robert walked over to them.  
"Hey, Robbie," Luke said.  
"Mate," he replied. "Jordan, Zander and I talked to Alex, she's expecting all of you by tomorrow morning."  
Jordan nodded.  
"Luke, I need to talk to you," Robert said. Luke nodded and followed him away from the group.  
  
~  
"Are you the cause of the shooting?" Mac asked Sonny.  
Sonny let out a breath. He was about to say something when Robin walked up to them.  
"Hi Uncle Mac," she said.  
"Robin? What are you doing here?"  
  
~  
"Whadda ya need Robbie?" Luke asked.  
"I've got Robin and Jordan going to Pine Valley tonight. Do you want them to take Lisa Marie with them until this is over?"  
Luke turned away for a moment then turned back to Robert.  
  
~  
"Long story Uncle Mac," Robin said.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Sorry, I don't have the time," she replied.  
"Why is that?" Mac asked.  
"Long story."  
"Hello Robin," Sonny said.  
  
~  
"Who's going with them?" Luke asked.  
"Zander," Robert answered. As if on cue, Zander walked up.  
Luke looked at both of them. "Okay." He turned and walked away.  
"Lisa Marie?" Zander asked.  
"Yeah, she's going with you." Zander nodded.  
"I better go round up everyone. We need to get outta here," Zander said. Robert nodded. Zander walked away.  
  
~  
"Sonny," Robin said coldly. She didn't bother to try to hide her feelings from him. She was about to say something else when Zander walked up.  
"Zander," she said.  
"Robin," he said glancing at everyone else. "We're leaving in ten minutes."  
"Does Alex know?"  
"Yeah, we called her. She's expecting us there by early morning."  
"Was she mad?"  
"Not terribly. She does want to talk to you," he said smiling. She glared at him as he walked away.  
"What was that about?" Alexis asked.  
  
~  
Robert walked over to Anna who was talking to Sean.  
"So do we know who Lieman is and how he's connected to Zander and Jordan?" He asked.  
"No, not yet, but their adoptive parents worked on a bunch of cases together. I called the bureau and we've got some people looking into it," Sean said.  
Robert nodded. "They're leaving in a few minutes," he said to Anna. She nodded and followed him.  
  
~  
Zander, Lisa Marie, and Jordan walked over to Sean.   
"Well, well, well, just the two people I was looking for."  
"What now Sean?" Jordan asked.  
"What connection do you have to Lieman?"  
Zander and Jordan looked at each other. Zander shook his head and walked away. Lisa Marie followed him. Jordan turned to Sean.  
"James Lieman is the man who killed Chris and Gwen."  
Realization hit Sean.   
"Zander pretends that it doesn't bother him, but the truth is, is that it does. He just doesn't show it," Jordan said.  
"And Faison ordered the hits?" Sean asked.  
Jordan looked away. "Yeah. I need to go, Sean." He nodded and she walked away.  
He pulled out his cell phone. "Get everything you can on the deaths of Chris and Gwen Smith."  
  
~  
"That's an even longer story Alexis," Robin said.  
"Why don't all of you leave her alone?" Luke asked walking up to the group.  
"Spencer," Sonny said.  
"Well, this is an interesting group," Luke said. He smiled. "We got the local mob, the police commish, and two blood suckers. And we can never forget Robin here."  
Robin glared at him.  
"Careful there Mate, she may just hit you," Robert said as he and Anna walked over to the group. Everyone turned towards them. Robin smiled and went over to them. They hugged.  
"You should be going," Anna said. Robin nodded and left after another hug from both of her parents.  
"Robert?" Mac asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Luke said. He gave a look to Robert who's reply was a lopsided grin. Luke laughed, shook his head and left.  
"Robbie is it really you?"  
"Yes, Malcolm it's me," Robert replied.  
  
~~~  
Zander, Robin, Lisa Marie, and Jordan met up in the middle of the crowd. "Are we ready?" Jordan asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Let's go," Zander said. They followed hiw out of the crowd and to a car. They all got in and Zander drove out of the parking lot.  
  
~~~  
"How are you here?" Mac asked. Robert and Anna looked at each other and smiled.  
"It's a long story," Anna said. Robert laughed at the look of frustration on his little brother's face.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas, Gia, Lucky, and Liz walked back into the hospital. THey had all been questioned by the police. They went up to the ICU and sat in the waiting room.  
"What the hell just happened out there?" Lucky asked no one.  
"I don't know," Nikolas answered.  
"What was Luke so happy about?" Liz asked.  
Lucky and Nikolas looked at each other.  
"That girl that was with us, he says that she's Lisa Marie."  
  
~~~  
Sean sighed. "Nothing else?"  
"No sir," the woman answered on the other end of the phone line.  
"Okay, keep looking. I'll be in touch." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.  
"What's up?" Frisco asked walking over.  
"I can't find anything on Chris and Gwen. It's like all their case files disappeared."  
"That's strange."  
Sean nodded. "I also found out who Lieman is."  
"Who?"  
"He's the one that Faison hired to kill Chris and Gwen two years ago."  
"That's why Zander was so strange when I mentioned his name."  
"I guess."  
"So Sean, what do we do now?"  
"Keep them safe, keep Robin, Jordan, and Lisa Marie safe."  
Frisco nodded.  
  
~~~  
In the car Zander was driving, Jordan was in the passenger's seat, and Robin and Lisa Marie were in the backseat. After a little while, Jordan and Robin got Lisa Marie to open up.   
Jordan turned to Zander. "I told Sean," she said.  
He glanced at her. "I figured you would. What'd he say?"  
"Not much," she said. He nodded.  
  
"So Lisa Marie, what do you think about Luke?" Robin asked.  
"I don't know what to think about him," Lisa Marie said. "He's different."  
"That's for sure," Jordan said turning in her seat.  
Robin laughed.  
  
~~~  
"You're dodging the question," Mac said. Robert and Anna laughed.   
"What's so funny?" Sean asked as he approached.  
"Mac feels left out," Anna said. Sean nodded.  
"I found out who Lieman is," he said. Robert and Anna suddenly got serious.  
"Who is he?" Robert asked.  
"He's the one that Faison ordered to kill Chris and Gwen."  
Robert nodded knowingly. "Have they left yet?"  
"Yeah." Robert nodded.  
  
~~~  
Luke walked up to the ICU waiting room. Lucky, Nikolas, Liz, and Gia looked up at him.  
"Ah hell," he said seeing the looks that they all were giving him.  
  
~~~  
Zander was well out of Port Charles when he suddenly pulled off the road.  
"Zander what are you doing?" Jordan asked.  
"We're being followed," he said. "Get down." He pulled a gun out from under the seat. Jordan, Robin, and Lisa Marie obeyed as he got out of the car.  
  
~~~  
"Well Luke..." Nikolas began as Amy walked up.  
"Well, it's good that you're all here," she said.  
"Why?" Luke asked.  
"Laura's waking up."  
  
~~~  
Stefan and Alexis stepped away from the group. They walked into the hospital and went to Stefan's office.  
"What is going on here Stefan?"  
  
~~~  
A car pulled next to Zander's and four people stepped out. Zander kept his weapon hidden.  
"Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked.  
They didn't answer, instead they kept moving forward. Zander pulled the gun out and aimed it at the man closest to him. They were unfased.   
  
~~~  
"Do you have someone following them?" Anna asked Sean.  
"No, I figured that between Zander and Jordan, they'd all be okay," Sean said.  
Anna nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
~~~  
"I don't know Alexis," Stefan said going over to the window.  
"Zander Smith is my son," she said. He turned to face her.   
"How did you find out?"  
"Sonny. I asked him to do a background check to see if Zander had any family."  
Stefan nodded and turned back towards the window.  
"Have you talked to Jordan?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
Alexis sighed. "Well?"  
  
~~~  
Zander fired a quick shot, hitting the man that he had aimed at, but not killing him. The other three stopped and pulled their own weapons. Zander knew that, alone, he was no match for them.  
  
Everything from that moment went by in a Jordan and Robin got out of the car. More shots were fired. As the smoke cleared, four dead bodies were on the ground.  
  
~~~  
"She's had a hard life," Stefan said.   
"How so?" Alexis asked.  
"Always running, moving." He turned towards Alexis. "The Marksons were WSB agents. Jordan was always on guard."  
Alexis nodded.  
"It's hard for her to trust some people," he added. "She also said quite a bit about Znader as well."  
"They know each other?"  
"Yes, his adoptive parents were WSB too. They were both killed two years ago."  
  
~~~  
Luke looked at Lucky and Nikolas. The four teens stood and followed Amy and Luke to Laura's room.  
Laura was sitting up slightly as Tony checked her out.   
"Angel," Luke said as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
~~~  
Sean, Robert, Anna, Mac, and Frisco had all walked into the hospital and up to the ICU. Sean stopped short as his cell phone rang.  
Robert, Anna, Mac, and Frisco continued to Laura's room. Luke, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, and Gia were already there.  
"We lost Sean," Robert said. Luke looked up.   
"Well, the dead will surface now I see," Luke said. Anna glared at him.  
"Wait, Spencer knew? And you couldn't tell me?" Mac asked. Luke and Robert exchanged glances.  
"Well, Bubba..." Luke began.  
"Basically Mac, Luke was the only one who knew for the same reason you didn't..." Robert was about to explain when Sean walked in. His face was grim.  
"I need to talk to you Frisco, outside," he said. Frisco nodded and left the room.   
"Okay, that was strange," Luke commented once they were gone.  
A few minutes later, Sean came back in and ordered Mac and the teens out of the room. Only Robert, Anna, Luke, and Laura remained. Sean sighed.  
"We have a problem." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Two days later  
  
  
Sean walked into the conference room of the hospital. His face was grim as he looked around at the odd group assembled before him. Stefan and Alexis were in one corner. Nikolas and Gia stood with Lucky and Liz behind Laura who was in a wheelchair. Luke sat beside her. Robert, Anna, Mac, and Felicia stood a few feet away from them.  
"What's going on Sean?" Robert asked.  
Sean sighed. "I think that everyone should sit down." Those standing, complied, albeit reluntantly.  
"Sean..." Anna warned when he didn't volunteer anymore information.  
"I just got back from Pine Valley. Frisco's still there wrapping up some things." He closed his eyes and forced down his emotions. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.  
"There was an accident."  
"What sort of accident?" Laura asked.  
Sean sucked in a breath. "Two days ago Zander, Robin, Lisa Marie, and Jordan left to go to Pine Valley. They never made it."  
Everyone stared at him.  
"They were run off the road. The brakes had been cut." He was silent for a moment. "The car crashed into a tree and exploded. There were no survivors."  
  
~~~  
Helena had planned ahead carefully and had had someone place a bug in the conference room. She smiled at Sean's admission that Zander, Jordan, Lisa Marie, and Robin were dead.  
  
~~~  
"You're lying," Stefan said. It wasn't possible. Could the world really be that cruel?  
Sean closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.  
"It can't be," Anna said over and over again. Robert held her as she cried.  
Luke held Laura's hand. Her body rocked with silent sobs. She lost her baby, only to get her back fifteen years later, only to lose her again.  
Luke exchanged glances with Robert.   
"Who did this Sean?" Luke asked, voicing the silent question.  
"Helena and Lieman," Sean replied.  
  
~~~  
"They know," Helena told Lieman.  
"That makes it all the better Helena," Lieman replied.  
"Shall we move on to the next phase?"  
"Of course." Helena stood and left the room. Lieman watched her smiling. Soon, he would begin the next phase of His plan.  
  
~~~  
Luke looked from Robert to Sean. They both nodded. Soon it would be finished once and for all.  
  
~~~  
Three days later  
  
Everyone agreed to a joint memorial service for Robin, Lisa Marie, Jordan, and Zander. Luke hated churches, but agreed to go only because Laura and Anna forced him to go.  
Robert, Anna, Sean, Luke, and Laura sat in the front pew on the right. Stefan, Alexis, Nikolas, and Gia sat on the left.   
Near the end of the service Alexis stood and announced that Zander was her son much to everyone's shock.  
Stefan stood and said a few words about Jordan. Sean added to that and talked a little bit about Zander as well. Robert talked about Robin, and Luke stood up and talked about Lisa Marie.   
As Luke was sitting down Helena walked in.  
"Hello everyone," she said happily. Stefan and Alexis stared daggers at her. Sean, Luke, Robert, and Anna exchanged glances.   
"Helena, what are you doing here?" Luke demanded standing up to face her. Robert and Sean also stood as did Stefan and Alexis.  
"Mother, you are not welcome here," Stefan said.  
"And why is that?" Helena asked innocently.  
"Oh, maybe because you're the reason we're here in the first place?" Sean asked.  
"Do not take such a tone with me, Agent Donelly," Helena said.  
"And why is that Helena?" A woman asked approaching the group. Helena went pale. All attention went to the newcomer.  
"You...you...you can't be here," Helena stuttered. The woman merely smiled. She looked to be a few years younger than Helena and had dark brown hair. She moved with grace and an air of confidence.  
"I assure you that I can be here and I am real."  
"It's impossible."  
"Nothing's impossible."  
Luke looked at Robert who was looking amused, then to Sean who didn't seem surprised by the new arrival. Stefan and Alexis watched closely. They both recognized the woman but didn't say anything.  
"You were dead," Helena said as she regained her composure. "And you can be again."  
"Try it, Helena," the woman smiled. "You just might get a taste of your own medicine." Helena pushed past her and left the church. The woman hid her smile and turned to Sean.  
"Outside, now," she ordered. Sean raised his eyebrows at her. "Now."  
He shook his head and walked out of the church. The woman was about to follow when Stefan grabbed her arm.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing," she said. He let go of her and she followed Sean out of the church.  
  
~~~  
Sean was outside leaning against her limo. "Interesting," he said smiling.  
She glared at him. "You know Sean, for someone who is asking me for a favor you sure are pushing your luck."  
"Sorry," he said. "So Melanie, what now?"  
  
~~~  
"Who was that?" Luke asked Robert.  
"Melana Cassadine aka Melanie Larsen," Robert replied. "I wonder how Sean got her to agree to this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Melanie has been in hiding from the Cassadines for the past fourteen years."  
  
~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Now," Melanie said, "I go back to my home and wait for this to be over."  
Sean raised his eyebrows. "Really? And how do you expect to do that since we both know that Helena will be out to kill you?"  
She smiled. "That is a Cassadine's secret, Sean. I can take care of myself and my family."  
She pushed him aside and got into her limo. "I'll be in touch Sean," she said as he closed the door. The limo drove away as Sean walked back into the church. People were beginning to leave already and Sean pushed past them to get to Luke and Robert.  
"That was interesting Sean," Robert said. "How did you get Melanie to agree to help you?"  
  
~~~  
"Who was that?" Nikolas asked Stefan.  
"Your great aunt Melana," Stefan said. "Let us go to Wyndemere."  
  
~~~   
"It took a lot of convincing," Sean said. Robert raised his eyebrows.  
"You threatened her."  
"Robert, what could I possibly threaten her with?" Sean asked innocently.  
"I don't know, but I'll find out," Robert said with a small grin. "So what exactly is Melanie helping us with?"  
"She has something on Helena. That's all I know. When I contacted her about this she said she'd help us."  
Robert shook his head.   
  
~~~  
Melanie walked into Wyndemere. No one was back yet and she walked around some. The dark dreary place dampened her mood almost immediately. She went into Stefan's study when her cell phone rang.  
"Melanie Larsen. When?" She heard something behind her and turned to see Stefan, Alexis, Nikolas, and Gia enter the room. "Forward those documents to Sean Donelly and Robert Scorpio. Good." She hung up and turned her attention to her family.  
"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.  
Melanie sighed. "That does not concern you Stefan," she said. She moved past him and left the room. Stefan followed her.  
"Melana!" She turned at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Fiona is awaiting your arrival," she said before leaving. Stefan sucked in a beath.  
"Fiona." He turned and went back up to the study.  
  
~~~  
Luke wheeled Laura back to her room at the hospital.   
"That was an interesting service," Laura said.  
Luke smiled. "At least we brought Helena out of hiding."  
"Yeah. Maybe one day we can all be a family."  
  
~~~  
Stefan walked back into the study and went over to the desk. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a small book and slid it into his pocket.  
"I'll be back later," he told Nikolas, Gia, and Alexis before leaving.  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Liz went to Kelly's after the service. Lucky was having a hard time trying to digest everything.   
"Elizabeth? Lucky?" Came a woman's voice from behind them. They both turned.  
  
~~~  
Sean, Robert, and Anna went into the closed Outback. Mac and Felicia were waiting for them.  
"Little brother," Robert said sadly.  
Felicia stood up and hugged him and Anna. Sean stole one last glance at them before answering his ringing cell phone.  
"Donelly. When?" He glanced at Robert and Anna. "Secure the area. No one gets in, no one gets out." He hung up and spoke to Anna in Russian. "They're fine, but they were attacked. Meet me at the hotel in an hour and I'll explain." He left.  
  
~~~   
"Sarah?" Liz asked. She stood up and hugged her sister who returned the hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm interning at GH." She turned to Lucky. "I heard about your sister. I"m sorry."  
Lucky only nodded.   
  
~~~ An hour later  
Anna and Robert walked into Sean's hotel room. "What happened?" Robert asked.  
"Frisco called and said that someone got on the grounds at Wildwind. The security team got to them before they could reach the house. We're not sure who they were looking or who they work for."  
"Well do you know who They are?" Anna asked.  
"Sasha Tomich, Yuri Vasilev, Igor Skulsky, and Karlov Andreev."  
"All Russian?" Robert asked.  
"Appearantly."  
"It's Helena and Lieman. They've made their move."  
"And we must make ours."  
  
~~~  
An hour outside of Port Charles, there is an abandoned house near the coast. Stefan drove, not needing a map or directions. He knew exactly where he was going. He pulled to the side of the road about two hundred yards away from the house and walked the rest of the way.  
As he approached the door opened and Melanie stood, watching him.   
"Where is Fiona?" He asked.  
"Inside. She has been waiting," Melanie replied with a small smile. He couldn't help but to give her a hug.  
"Where have you been?" He asked in Russian.  
"Around, I'll tell you later. Now, Fiona is waiting. Go, go," she said, pushing him inside.  
Stefan walked inside the house, not knowing what to expect. He walked into a room and found a woman sitting with her back turned to him.  
"Fiona?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Sean went to the hospital to inform Luke and Laura about Helena's activities. He was walking down the hall when someone pulled him into an empty hospital room. The person close the door and turned on the light.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
~~~  
"Fiona?" Stefan asked. She turned to face him, tears were streaming down her face. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Welcome home cousin."  
  
~~~  
Robert and Anna were still in the hotel room going over plans when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other before Robert stood up and answered it cautiously.  
Tiffany walked inside the room holding the hands of two little girls.  
"Okay, I know that this is some top secret operation," she said, "but you two and my husband are going to drive me insane if I stayed in Boston much longer."  
"Tiffany you shouldn't be here," Anna said.  
"Mom!" One of the little girls cried running to Anna.  
  
~~~  
"Looking for you," the person told Sean.   
"Holly."  
"Sean."   
He sighed. "It isn't safe for you here."  
"So? Why didn't you tell me about Zander and Robin?"  
"I think that you should talk to Robert about that," Sean said.  
"Tell me."  
"Talk to Robert." He started to leave the room.  
"Sean!" Holly said rushing out of the room to follow him. "Robert won't tell me anything, you know that."  
"So?"  
Holly groaned. "Sean, please."  
  
~~~  
Fiona pulled away from Stefan and walked back over to the window as Melanie walked in.  
"She's been like that for the past year," she whispered to Stefan.  
"Why?"  
Melanie motioned for him to follow her out of the room.  
"We've discovered more of Helena's secrets, secrets that if discovered by the wrong people could tear the family apart."  
  
~~~  
"Holly..." Sean tried. "Go talk to Robert and Anna."  
"You tell me."  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but go back to the hotel and wait for me."  
They were now right outside Laura's room.   
"Sean."  
"Holly."  
"Fine, I'll go to the hotel and talk to Anna and Robert and Tiffany," she said walking away. Sean shook his head and continued into Laura's room.  
  
~~~  
Anna held the little girl close. "Tiffany, why are you really here?" Robert asked.  
"Is it my fault that Rayna wanted to see her parents?" Tiffany asked.  
Robert shook his head and watched his wife and youngest daughter.   
"Rayna, was it your idea, or Tiffany's to come here?" Anna asked her daughter.  
"Tiffany's," the girl said smiling. She was about seven years old with short light brown hair.   
"Tiffany's huh?" Robert asked. He turned to Tiffany and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.  
  
~~~  
"How did you find out?" Stefan asked after Melanie explained to him all of Helena's little secrets.  
"Helena was stupid enough to tell her sister most of them, and the rest we found in her journals on the island," Melanie answered.  
Stefan shook his head and stood up. "So what do we do now?"  
  
~~~  
Robert walked over to the door and answered it. Holly breezed in hugged Anna, Tiffany, and Robert. She turned to Anna.  
"Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on in this town?"  
  
~~~  
Luke and Laura were sitting on the hospital bed talking when Sean came in.   
"What's the word Donelly?" Luke asked.  
Sean rolled his eyes and explained the current situation to them.  
  
~~~  
"Rayna, why don't you and Cayla go to one of the bedrooms?" Anna suggested. Rayna nodded and she took the other girl's hand and they went to the other part of the suite.  
"Holly, it's a long complicated story," Robert said.  
"Which I would also like to hear," Tiffany added.  
"Fine," Anna said as she sat down. "We'll explain."  
  
~~~  
"Now," Melanie began, "we need to make sure that these secrets stay secrets."  
He turned to look at her. "But how do we do that? Someone with enough curiousity could expose us unknowingly."  
"I know this Stefan. Why do you think I came here?"  
"You were supposed to stay in hiding," he observed.  
"Yes, I was, but right now we have much more that Helena's secrets to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"The heir." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So are you happy now Holly, Tiffany?" Robert asked.  
"Yes," Holly said with a smile.  
"Now you two can take Rayna and Cayla back to Boston," Anna said.  
"No, we want to help," Tiffany said.  
"Tiff..." Anna began as the door opened and Sean walked in.  
  
~~~  
"Everything will remain the same. Nikolas will take control of the estate, if, of course, that's acceptable with you." Stefan said.   
"It is," Melanie agreed. "We have a lot that we need to do." She stood up and walked over to him. "You do know that I wouldn't do this to you now if it wasn't important."  
He nodded slightly and watched Fiona in the other room.  
"Stefan much has to be done."  
"I know. I'll have Alexis began preparing everything to your satisfaction."  
"Stefan."  
"Melanie...much has to be done and I can't do it, any of it."  
Melaine bit her lip. "This is about Jordan," she observed.  
He said nothing.  
"I have another secret to tell you."  
He turned to face her. "One of Helena's?"  
"No, one of the Spencers and Scorpios."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Pray tell."  
  
~~~  
Alexis walked into her penthouse finding someone sitting on her sofa. Brow furrowing in confusion, she approached the sofa cautiosly.  
"Hello Natasha."  
  
~~~  
"Well Holly I knew you were here, but I didn't know that you actually meant that Tiffany was here," Sean said.  
Tiffany smiled at her husband. "Your daughter is in the bedroom."  
"And Rayna?"  
Anna nodded.  
"I see. So, would either of you like to explain what you're really doing here?"  
  
~~~  
Melanie moved back to her seat and sat down. "It's about Jordan," she said quietly.  
"I already know that she was raised around the Socrpios and the WSB," Stefan said.  
"That's not all she was raised around." She paused. "She knows how to successfully fake a death...her own and the deaths of those around her."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that Jordan isn't really dead. Jordan and Zander, along with the help of the WSB, successfully faked their deaths."  
  
~~~  
"We wanted to know what was going on," Tiffany said.  
"And did you find out?" Sean asked.  
"Yes, Sean, we did," Holly said.  
"Good, now you both can take Cayla and Rayna and go."  
"Sean," Tiffany protested.  
"Sean, maybe they can be a help to us," Anna suggested.  
He glared at her while she smiled innocently.  
"And how would that be?"  
  
~~~  
Alexis gasped. The man stood up but kept his back to her. "Sweet little Natasha."  
"How...how can you be here?" She asked in a shakey voice.  
He turned and walked over to her. She was shaking.  
"Natasha, don't be frightened. I'm here to help you."  
"Why?"  
  
~~~  
"Why?" Stefan asked, as a range of emotions passed over his face.  
"Helena wanted revenge against you, Alexis, the Spencers and the Scorpios. The car crash did happen, but it happened after they were attacked. Zander and Jordan killed the men, put them in the car, and crashed it, making it appear to the world that they were dead."  
"Helena will pay," Stefan said walking out of the house. Melanie sighed as Fiona walked into the room.  
  
~~~  
He looked at her curiously. "Nata...Alexis, you need help right now."  
"But why help me now?" She demanded. "You never did before."  
"Alexis, I...we all made mistakes back then. The choices I made were to protect you and the rest of the family."  
"Right, protect the family. That's always been your goal hasn't it, Mikkos? Protect the family, protect the legacy."  
"I WAS trying to protect the family, I was trying to protect the heir."  
"Yeah, always trying to protect Stavros. Even when he kidnaps a teenage girl, holds her hostage for two years, forces her into a loveless marrige..."  
"Alexis stop. I never said that I was trying to protect Stavros, I said I was trying to protect the heir."  
Alexis' brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Alexis, Stavros was not the prince."  
  
~~~  
Stefan drove back to Port Charles debating what he should do next. One part of his mind told him to go tell Alexis, and the other part of his mind told him to go straight to Luke.  
"No wonder he showed no emotion at the second loss of his daughter," he said to himself.  
He made a decision and drove towards Harborview Towers.  
  
~~~  
"Why did you tell him Melanie?" Fiona asked. They walked into one of the other bedrooms that had been converted into an office. Melaine walked over to the fax machine and read the incoming message as she spoke.  
"I have no idea. He needed to know."  
Fiona smiled. "So, what do we do now. Stefan is currently out of the way, Zander and Jordan are safe."  
"Nikolas isn't."  
"Helena wouldn't hurt him."  
"She would," Melanie looked up. "She knows who Nikolas' father is."  
  
~~~  
"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.  
He was silent as he turned away from her.  
"Damn't Mikkos, tell me."  
"Helena had many affairs during our marrige, as did I, but she had one in particular with Cesar Faison."  
Alexis sucked in a breath. He turned to look at her again.  
"Stavros was Faison's son."  
Alexis was about to ask something else when there was a knock at the door.  
"No one can know that I'm alive," he said before disappearing up the stairs. Alexis shook her head in a futile attempt to clear her mind as she walked over to the door and opened it. Stefan walked inside.  
"We have a problem," he stated turning to face her. She sighed.  
"We always have a problem," she said lamely.  
"I need you to get some information out of Luke." 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This story has seems to have taken a life of it's own. I'm no where near close to finishing it. More secrets still need to be exposed and of course, the Cassadine family reunion. Lol.   
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"And why would I be able to get any information out of Luke?" Alexis asked.  
"He trusts you," Stefan answered. Alexis shook her head.  
"Not anymore than I trust him, which isn't much."  
"Alexis."  
"Why don't you get the information out of him? You are the one who wants it."  
"Alexis, it is much more complicated than that. Much is at stake here."  
  
~~~  
Fiona walked into the room and took the fax from Melanie. "How?"  
Melanie shook her head. "We are the only people who know..." Suddenly an idea hit them both.  
"No, but this changes everything," she said.  
  
~~~  
Frisco Jones sighed and sat back in the chair. "You four are going to drive me insane." He rolled his eyes as they laughed. "What the hell were you thinking Zander?"  
Zander laughed some more and turned to his newfound cousin. "I do believe that Frisco is quite angry at us."  
"Isn't he always?" Jordan asked.  
"Jordan...Zander..." Frisco couldn't think of anything to say. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Jordan, Zander, Lisa Marie, and Robin watched him go before laughing.  
  
~~~  
Luke and Laura sat on the bed together after Sean left. "What do we do to keep our family safe Luke?"  
"I don't know Angel. It seems like Frisco's doin' a good job of keepin' the kids safe from Hell's Bells."  
"Frisco thought they were safe in Pine Valley but Helena got to them there."  
"Sean said that they're changing locations tonight." Laura only nodded.  
  
~~~  
"We can take care of Rayna and Cayla," Tiffany said. Holly glared at her.  
"You know Sean, I think Anna's right," Robert said. "After we send Rayna and Cayla to Pine Valley they can help us with Helena."   
Sean looked at all of them and threw his arms up in surrender.  
"Fine."  
  
~~~  
"Really? Care to enlighten me?" Alexis asked.  
"It's abot Jordan and Zander," Stefan said. Alexis sighed.  
"If you want information out of Luke, you can get it."  
"Alexis..."  
"Go." Stefan walked to the door and with one last look at her, he left.  
Alexis walked over to the sofa and sat down as memories flooded her mind. Memories of Zander and of her childhood blurred into one as she began to cry.  
  
~  
Mikkos heard Stefan leave and watched from the top of the stairs as Alexis walked over to the sofa and cried. He walked down the stairs and sat beside her on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulders and she unconsciously leaned against him.   
  
~~~  
Fiona nodded. "How can we protect everyone?"  
Melanie shook her head. "I don't know. The WSB is taking care of Zander and Jordan, Stefan and Corinthos can protect Alexis, and Stefan will protect Nikolas."  
"But that isn't enough Melanie. If Helena finds out who the real heir is, she'll kill us all."  
Melanie nodded.  
  
~~~  
After Sarah left Lucky and Liz at Kelly's, she went to her apartment. She tossed her bag on the sofa and went to her room. She got into the closet and into a bag and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number from memory.  
"It's me, no one knows anyhting yet. No. Okay, I'll be in touch." She hung up and put the phone back in the bag and put the bag back into the closet.  
  
~~~  
Victor Cassadine hung up his phone and turned back to the folder in front of him. He smiled as he looed at the pictures. A few minutes later, he picked up the phone and dialed another number. "It's time to pay Melana and Fiona a visit."  
  
~~~  
Mikkos slid his cell phone back into his pocket and stood up, gently placing a pillow under his daughter's head. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He covered her up with a blanket, and after writing her a brief note, he left the penthouse.  
  
~~~  
Sarah fixed a cup of coffee for herself and as she sat down into the sofa someone knocked on the door. She set the cup down and stood up sighing. She was a few feet away from the door when it opened and Victor walked in.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Victor ignored Sarah and continued into the apartment looking around. "I see that you spent your money wisely," he stated.  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I asked you a question."  
"We need your help." Mikkos said walking into the apartment.  
  
~~~  
Stefan drove to the hospital and went to his office. As he sat behind his desk, he noticed an envelope on it. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
**Cousin, I know that this isn't the best time, but we need to talk. Helena knows a secret that Melanie and I have tried in vain to keep hidden. If this truth is exposed it will be the end of the family. Fiona.**  
  
~~~  
"We leave in four hours," Zander announced walking into the room. Lisa Marie and Jordan looked up but quickly went back to their projects.   
He sighed and sank into the nearest chair. Frisco walked in.  
"Sean's bringing Rayna and Cayla."  
"Why?" Jordan asked.  
"Holly and Tiffany want to help."  
  
~~~  
Sarah sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "What do you need now?"  
Mikkos and Victor looked at each other. Victor spoke, "We need you to go talk to Melana."  
"Really? And what exactly should I tell her?"  
"She needs to stop her games with Helena," Mikkos said.  
"Okay, is there anything else?" Sarah asked.  
"Not really."  
Sarah sighed again and nodded. Mikkos and Victor left. She set her cup of coffee on the table and went to her bedroom and pulled a small notebook out of her closet. She flipped through it until she found what she was looking for.  
She memorized the address to Melanie's safe house before she put the notebook back in the closet and leaving.  
  
~~~  
Alexis awoke with a start and looked around. Her heart sank slightly when she didn't see anyone. She sat up and walked over to the desk.   
"It must have been a dream," she said to herself before looking down on the desk. The note from Mikkos was laying there, waiting for her to pick it up and read it.  
She did.  
**Dear Natasha, I apologize, but I must go. Victor and I have something that we need to take care of immediatly. Please understand. I will be back later. Do not tell anyone that you have seen me, the people who need to know, know. Love, your father, Mikkos Cassadine.**  
  
Alexis backed towards the wall and sank to the floor. "It wasn't a dream."  
  
~~~  
Luke and Laura were in Laura's room talking when Sean and Robert walked in.  
"We got an interesting piece of intel," Robert said.  
"About?" Luke asked.  
"Helena and her not so dead husband."  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Nikolas were walking towards Laura's room when they saw Sean and Robert enter. THey decided to stand outside and wait until the four adults finished. However, they could hear everything said inside the room.  
  
~~~  
"Since when is Mikkos alive?" Laura asked.  
"Obviously since we didn't make sure he was dead," Sean replied. "He's here in Port Charles."  
"Doing what?" Luke asked.  
"We don't know, but we do know that Victor is with him."  
"Great," Luke said sarcastically.  
Robert sighed. "The schedule has been changed some."  
"How so?" Laura asked.  
"TIffany and Holly showed up. Anna and Holly are taking Cayla and Rayna to Pine Valley. After they arrive, Frisco's getting them all outta there."  
"How are they?" Laura asked.  
"Since the attack, they're all fine. A little nervous maybe, but at least they know what they're doing."  
Laura nodded as Lucky and Nikolas walked in.  
"What's going on here?"  
  
~~~  
Less than an hour later, Sarah had arrived at Melanie's safehouse. Glancing around to make sure that she hadn't been followed, she walked up to the door just as it opened. Melanie walked out.  
"Yes?" Melanie asked.  
"Hello, Ms. Cassadine, I'm Sarah Webber, here on behalf of your brothers." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"How do I know that Mikkos sent you?" Melanie asked.  
Sarah approached the house. "I know who the heir is."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
Melanie walked away from the house and towards Sarah. "Who is it?"  
  
~~~  
Luke and Laura looked from Lucky and Nikolas to Robert and Sean.  
"Nothing," Luke replied quickly.  
"We're going to go," Sean said. "We have things that need to be done." He looked at Robert who nodded. They moved past Lucky and Nikolas and left the hospital room.  
"What's going on here?" Nikolas asked.  
"Nothing," Luke replied again.  
"Then why were Sean and Robert here?" Lucky asked.  
"They were updating us on the search for Helena."  
"Why was Mikkos mentioned?" Nikolas asked.  
  
~~~  
Stefan walked into his study at Wyndemere in time to see the passage door close. He rushed over to it and swung it open to find nothing. He stepped inside and began to follow the maze of tunnels that he suspected the intruder to have taken.  
  
~~~  
"I think you know," Sarah said. "And I would think that you wouldn't want something so sensitive to be discussed out here."  
Melanie lifted her head and looked at Sarah, apprehension in her eyes.  
"Very well," she replied. "Why don't we discuss this inside?"  
Sarah smiled. "Yes, why don't we." She followed Melanie inside the house and into the office and sat near the window.  
"So what are my brothers up to?" Melanie asked.  
  
~~~  
Sonny knocked on the door of Alexis' penthouse. He ad been calling her for the past few minutes and had gotten no answer so he decided to go check on her. He knew that she was taking Zander's death hard even if she put on the show that it didn't bother her.   
When he got no answer he became even more worried.  
"Alexis, if you're in there open up!" He called.  
"Go away Sonny," he heard quietly from inside.  
"Alexis open up."  
"No, go away."  
"Alexis..."  
"I do believe that she told you to go away, Mr. Corinthos," Mikkos said from behind him. Sonny turned.  
"And you would be?"  
"Her father." Mikkos pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door of the penthouse. "Now leave, Mr. Corinthos," he replied coldly before her disappeared inside.  
  
~~~  
"Did we talk about Mikkos?" Luke asked Laura.  
"I don't think so," Laura replied.  
"Don't evade the question," Lucky said.  
Luke sighed and looked at Laura who nodded. He moved over to the door and placed a chair in front of it to make sure that no one walked in on them.  
"Okay, we'll tell you," Laura said. "The car crash that killed your sister...well she wasn't in the car."  
  
~~~  
"Mikkos and Victor need you to stop your games with Helena," Sarah said. "They have a plan to destroy her and you are getting in the way."  
"Oh really?" Melanie asked.  
Sarah sighed. "I'm only telling you what they told me. The are going to destroy Helena and they do not want the rest of the family involved."  
"The rest of the family is already invovled."  
"But those that are invovled have either been killed or are protected."  
"Nikolas isn't."  
"He is, Mikkos made sure of that before we arrived. He and the Spencers have guards on them as well as Alexis and Stefan."  
"How do you fit into this Ms. Webber?"  
  
~~~  
Mikkos entered the penthouse and found Alexis sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.  
"Alexis?" He asked quietly. No answer. "Alexis?"  
"Why did you stay away?" She asked coldly from her position on the floor.  
"I had to."  
"Why?"  
"Helena and I kept many secrets from each other, I came back to expose them."  
"That's not an answer," she said. "Why did you stay away?"  
"To keep everyone safe."  
"You could have done a better job if you had stayed."  
"Maybe."  
  
~~~  
The man walked out on the balcony, quietly observing the young girl that was playing near the ocean. He smiled. Inside the shrill ring of a telephone was heard. The man ignored it and continued to watch his daughter playing in the water.  
Without warning several gunshots rang out. The man turned at the sound of the screams of his servants, his eyes wide. His daughter. He had to get to her, get her to safety. He looked over the balcony. He could jump, it was almost twelve feet to the ground, though. He looked back to the house. The sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs frightened him. He stepped up onto the concrete railing, and with one last look into the house, he jumped.  
  
~~~  
"What?" Nikolas and Lucky demended at the same time. Luke sighed.  
"A lot has happened in the past few days. Your mother and I agreed to let Sean and Robert fake Lisa Marie's death along with Zander's, Robin's, and Jordan's. It was simple really. Helena had sent her people out to find them and kill them, only Zander and Jordan beat them to it."  
"And you just let Stefan and Alexis believe that Zander and Jordan were dead."  
"Appearantly it's the same thing Mikkos did," Laura said quietly.  
"I can't believe this," Lucky said. "You tell us that there will be no more lies and you do this?"   
"Lucky," Laura said. "We were trying to protect everyone."  
"Forget it," Lucky said, storming out of the room.  
  
~~~  
He fell onto the concrete patio. He rolled but quickly got his bearings and stood up. He mentally checked his own injuries as he raced towards the beach to his daughter.  
"Sabrina!" He called. The little girl of three or four looked up and began to run towards her father.  
"Sabrina," he said catching his breath as she ran to him. He picked her up and carried her farther away from the house. "Sabrina, where's Talia?"  
"Talia went back to the house papa," the little girl said.  
He nodded, his eyes wide as he stared back at the house from where he could hear more gunfire.  
"Papa, you're hurt."  
"I know baby," he said. "I know."  
"What a touching scene Aiden," a woman said from behind them. He slowly turned around.  
"Helena." Helena smiled.  
"You have a lovely daughter Aiden," Helena continued. "Too bad that she'll have to grow up an orphan." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Sarah sighed. "My place in all of this is of no importantce," she told Melanie quietly.  
"I believe it is," Melanie said. "You come in here, claiming to have a message from my brothers, and you won't tell me why or how you are connected to them."  
"It doesn't concern you," Sarah said standing and preparing to leave. Melanie crossed the room and grabbed her arm.  
"Yes it does."  
  
~~~  
Aiden stared at Helena. He knew what her words meant, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He held Sabrina closer to him as he glanced around the beach.  
"It'd be a hell of a lot better than being with you," he said hatefully.  
"Come now Aiden, it isn't polite to be rude to your Aunt," Helena said.  
"Why are you here Helena?"  
  
~~~  
Lucky left the hospital and found himself in the park. He couldn' remember how he got there, he was just there. He saw on a bench near the playground where he saw Carly and Micheal playing. He groaned inwardly not wanting anything to do with anyone in his family.  
Carly looked up and saw him. After telling Micheal something, she stood up and walked over to him.  
"What Carly?"  
"Jeez, Lucky, can't I just come over and say 'hi'?"  
Lucky rolled his eyes.  
"How is everyone?" She asked.  
"Don't care," he said coldly.  
"Oookay. Why not?"  
"My parents said no more lies, then whatta they do, turn around and lie."  
"What'd they lie about this time?" Carly asked.  
Lucky looked at her. He wasn't sure why he was talking to her in the first place, but it was nice to talk to someone.  
"My sister."  
"Which one?"  
"Lisa Marie." Carly nodded. "Years ago they said she was dead, she wasn't..."  
"You can't blame them for that. Helena did that."  
"I know, and I suppose that ultimately, Helena is responsible for Lisa Marie's supposed 'death' right now."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Lisa Marie isn't dead. My parents lied again."  
  
~~~  
Stefan came upon another dead end not having found the person who had been in his study. Something was going on, something that he didn't know about. With a sigh, he turned around and followed the tunnels back to his study. When he walked inside he saw a man in standing near his desk talking on the phone. Stefan moved back inside the passage and watched the man closely.  
  
"There is no way that any of Helena's people can get on the island. The WSB made sure of that. No. Is there anything else that you need from Wyndemere? Okay. I will contact you if I find out anything else."  
  
Stefan stepped out of his hiding place as the man hung up the phone. In one swift movement, Stefan pinned the stranger against the wall.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~  
Mikkos knelt next to Alexis. "Alexis, I made mistakes, I know this. I didn't handle things with Helena like I should have. I should have exposed her after Stavros was born or after she killed your mother or after she tried to kill Melanie, but I didn't."  
Alexis stood up and began to pace the room. Mikkos also stood and watched her.  
"What else is going on here? What is Helena up to?" She turned to face him. "Please, tell me."  
  
~~~  
Melanie stood back, allowing Sarah to leave the room after she had told her everything. She crossed the room quickly. "Sarah, be careful around Helena, she has never liked anyone who could threaten the family and you could destroy it with the information you have."  
Sarah nodded. "I know and I will."  
Melanie smiled and watched Sarah leave as she turned and walked up the stairs. She approached Fiona's room and walked inside.  
"It seems that my brothers have been having fun the past few years."  
"How so?" Fiona asked, turning to face Melanie.  
"They've been preparing for a war against Helena and they've been keeping their own secrets."  
"Oh, you friend in Pine Valley called."  
"What'd he want?"  
"He needs a safe place to take Zander and Jordan."  
Melanie thought for a minute. "The island where Mikkos has been hiding for the past twenty years should be appropriate."  
  
~~~  
Helena smiled and stepped closer to him. "I'm here to get revenge on my husband. He betrayed me, many times in fact."  
"You helped him," Aiden said.  
"It's of no consequence."  
"I believe it is. Don't cross him again Helena."  
"Who are you to threaten me Aiden?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
~~~  
Elizabeth and Gia walked into Harborview Towers.  
"Your sister is living here?" Gia asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what floor she's on, she didn't say anything about that."  
"Elizabeth, Gia," Sonny saidstepping off the elevator. "What are you doing here?"  
"We're here to see my sister," Liz said.  
"Sarah?" Sonny asked.  
"Yeah, do you know what floor she's on?"  
"She goes by Webber right?" Liz nodded. "Elizabeth, no one going by Webber is staying in this building."  
  
~~~  
"What for this time?" Carly asked.  
"To keep her safe," Lucky replied with a sigh. He stood up and began to pace in front of her.  
"I can understand that. It seems that Helena is on a warpath."  
"She is, which is what I don't understand. Whenever the threat of Helena is looming, we all stick together. Why did they send Lisa Marie away?"  
"Look at it this way Lucky. You and your family have dealt with Helena since she came to town, and while Lisa Marie may be a Spencer by blood, she wasn't raised like you. She probably wouldn't know how to fight off Helena."  
Lucky stooped and looked at his cousin. "Maybe you're right."  
"That'd be a first according to Luke," she said with a laugh. Lucky smiled.  
  
~~~  
Helena smiled at Aiden and Sabrina. The girl was still in her father's arms, most likely scared to death.  
"You can kill me Helena, and my wife, and every other Cassidine, but you won't win. Our pieces are already in place."  
Helena's smiled grew. "Then I guess this is 'Check,'" she said.  
A man stood behind Aiden with a gun pointed to his head. Aiden glared at Helena.  
"Put Sabrina down."  
"No."  
"Ari, make him place little Sabrina on the ground."  
Ari moved the gun from Aiden's head and placed it behind Sabrina's. Aiden reluctantly placed his daugher on the ground next to him.  
"Now Aiden, I want some information," Helena said coldly as Ari continued to hold the gun at Sabrina's head.  
"What?"  
Helena's smiled turned evil. "I want to know who the heir is, the real heir. I know it's not Nikolas, and it's not Zander or Jordan, so who is it?"  
  
~~~  
Mikkos sighed. "Helena wants to destroy the family. She wants to kill the heir."  
"Who is the heir? Appearantly, it's not Nikolas, so who is it?"  
"A very special person."  
"That doesn't tell me anything," Alexis replied.  
"It should. I've spent the last twenty years making sure that he was safe from Helena."  
Alexis cocked her head to the side. "Is it...?"  
Mikkos nodded. "It is."  
  
~~~  
"Working," the man replied.  
"For whom, my mother?" Stefan asked.  
"No, someone else, someone much more dangerous."  
Stefan had the man pinned against the wall, his forearm on the stranger's throat.  
"Do not lie to me Andreas. I know that you're one of my mother's toys. What does she want?"  
"I honestly do not know," Andreas said. "I know nothing of her plans, she thinks I was killed when the WSB stormed the compound last week."   
Stefan released Andreas, but kept a close eye on him.  
"It's a good thing actually, because she would have really killed me if she knew where my true loyalties lie." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
  
"What?" Liz asked. "Sarah said she was staying here."  
"I don't know Elizabeth," Sonny said.  
"Lizzie?" Sarah asked from behind them. "What are you doing here?"  
"We came to see you," Liz replied.  
"Oh."  
"Ms. Micheals?" A young man said walking up to the group. He handed Sarah an envelope. "Someone dropped this off for you earlier."  
  
~~~  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Helena," Aiden said.  
"Oh I believe you do. Tell me who the heir is, or I will kill your daughter."  
Aiden sucked in a breath. "I don't know who the heir is," he lied.  
"Oh, I doubt that." Helena nodded to Ari who slowly began to pull the trigger back on the gun.  
"Drop it!"  
  
~~~  
Sarah nodded and ignored the looks that she got from Sonny, Gia, and her sister and opened the envelope. She pulled out the piece of paper and read it quickly. Her face went white.  
"Sarah?" Elizabeth asked her sister. Sarah shook her head and regained her composure as she pulled out her cell phone.  
"Victor, we have a problem. She knows where they are."  
  
~~~  
"Are you four ready yet?" Frisco asked with a sigh as Zander and Robin emerged from the bedroom. Robin was carrying Rayna.   
"Okay," Frisco said, "what about Jordan and Lisa Marie?"  
"We're right here Frisco," Jordan said holding Cayla as she followed Lisa Marie out of the room.  
"Good, there is a car outside, Robin, Jordan, Rayna, and I will take that one. Zander, Lisa Marie, and Cayla will take the car that will be here in approximately twenty minutes." Zander nodded.   
"Where are we going?" Lisa Marie asked.  
"An island off the coast of Brazil, a friend recommended it. I have some people checking it out now, we should know what, if any, security measures have to be taken by the time we land."  
  
~~~  
"And where do your loyalties lie?" Stefan asked Andreas.  
Andreas sighed. "With someone you hardly know, and with something that you couldn't understand."  
  
~~~  
"The WSB has people going there," Sarah said into the phone. "Melanie called me and told me that she told Frisco Jones that it was the safest place for them to stay while he came back here to help his friends. I'll call the house."  
Elizabeth watched her sister closely. Whatever was going on had her rattled. Her sister was scared to death about something. Her conversation with the man named Victor proved that she was connected to the WSB and to Frisco Jones, but not how or why.  
Sarah dialed the number again only to get no answer. With a frustrated sigh she walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. Sarah and Gia followed. Sonny shook his head and left the building.  
  
~~~  
Zander, Lisa Marie, and Cayla stepped onto the private jet. Cayla ran over to Rayna and sat down beside her. Lisa Marie sat next to Robin leaving Zander to sit next to Frisco.  
"I have to ask you something," Frisco said quietly.  
"What?" Zander asked as the plane began to move down the runway.  
"What is the mystery surrounding James Lieman?"  
Zander sighed and leaned back in his seat. "No one knows what Lieman really looks like. The only people who've ever seen him are dead just because they could identify them."  
"That's extreme. Sean, Robert and I have been working on a profile, but we can't get anything concrete."  
"You won't." Zander was quiet for a minute. "I'll tell you this Frisco, James Lieman is a cold-blooded killer. He shows no remorse for what he does and never will. The reason he hasn't been caught is because no one knows who he really is. He could have been sitting right next to you and you wouldn't even know it."  
  
~~~  
Ari looked at Helena who nodded and smiled, signaling him to put the gun down.  
"Well, it seems that my husband has lowered his standards," she said, glaring at the WSB agents that had shown up.  
Aiden picked up Sabrina who buryed her head into his chest.  
"Helena Cassadine, you and your men are under arrest," a young man said.  
"On what charges? Helena asked innocently.  
"Murder and attempted murder."  
"I don't think that's necesary Winters," someone else said.  
Winters looked up. "Sir."  
The WSB director stood in front of Helena. After a conversation with their eyes, Helena smiled.  
"Until next time Aiden," Helena said. The director signaled for the release of Helena's men who were uncuffed.  
"Sir, what are you doing here?" Winters asked.  
"The more important question, is what are you doing here," the director of the WSB asked.  
"Jones wanted us to secure the island."  
Aiden sighed and shook his head. The director of the WSB seemed familiar to him but he didn't know where he had seen him before.  
He issued some orders to the agents before turning to Aiden.  
"Mr. Cassidine."  
At the sound of the voice so close Aiden knew who it was. He looked up into the cold, calculating eyes; eyes that would never soften; eyes that would continue to get colder. Suddenly everything made sense as he looked into the face of James Lieman.  
"Mr. Lieman."  
  
~~~  
"How have you kept all of this a secret? Surely there must have been questions," Alexis said.  
"There were plenty of questions, but Victor came up with the perfect answers."  
Mikkos Cassidine walked over to the windows and looked out over the town he had once tried to freeze. He sighed when he heard someone knock on the door. He glanced at Alexis who walked over to it. He nodded and went into the kitchen.  
"Where is he?" Sarah asked walking into the penthouse, Liz and Gia following her.  
"Who?"  
Sarah sighed and looked around, her eyes landing on the doorway that led to the kitchen.  
"I know that you're not cooking in there Mikkos," she said, smiling as he came out of the kitchen.  
"Oh really? And how do you know that Sarah?" He walked over to her, immeditely noticing the worried look in her eyes. "What happened?"  
"This," she said, handing him the letter.  
He read it quickly and then looked back up at her. "It has begun. Lieman has made his move and we shall make ours."  
"Melanie has agreed to back off of Helena."  
"Very well," Mikkos said. He glanced at Alexis, Liz, and Gia before glancing at Sarah. She shook her head. "I'll call the Director and make arrangements for another island."  
"Do you think that's wise, involving them in every move we make?"  
"Do you?"  
"No."  
"Then we won't any longer."  
  
~~~ 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
  
James Lieman smiled. "Actually, here, I would prefer to go by Director Santos."  
"And I would prefer for you to go to hell," Aiden said.  
"Such language. You see Aiden, this is the perfect position for me, I can do anything I want-including killing you and the rest of the Cassadines- and I will be above suspicion because I am the director of one of the biggest intelligence agencies in the world and because James Lieman doesn't exist."  
"So that's how you killed all of those agents, that was the connection Jones and Donelly were looking for."  
"Yes, but they didn't find it because I secured all of those records."  
"And by secured, you mean destroyed."  
"Precisely."  
"Mikkos will kill you for this," Aiden said.  
"So be it, that is, of course, if I don't kill him first."  
  
~~~  
"What does that mean?" Stefan demanded from Andreas.  
"It means," Andreas said, "that this is a very dangerous game with many players, all of which are fighting their own war. I am one of those players, as are you. My employers' pieces are in place now, and all shall be revealed soon." With that, Andreas pushed Stefan away from him and left the study.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas found Lucky and Carly in the park with Micheal. "Hey, I thought that I'd find you here." He sat down next to his brother.  
"We should be going," Carly said standing up.   
"You don't have to," Lucky said.  
"Yes, well I need to get home and start packing."  
"Why?"  
"Sonny's taking me down to Puerto Rico for a vacation. Micheal's going to be staying with Bobbie."  
Lucky nodded. "Have fun." He sighed and looked at his brother. "Are you going to tell Stefan and Alexis?"  
"Luke and mom don't want me to and I can understand why."  
"Well maybe you can explain it to me."  
  
~~~  
Sarah sighed and hung up the phone again.  
"No answer?" Mikkos asked.  
"No, I've tried both their cells and each of the seperate house phones. Something's going on out there."  
Mikkos sighed. "And we don't have a way to get to Jones."  
"Unless..."  
"Out of the question."  
She sighed and nodded.  
"Okay, does anyone want to explain what's going on here?" Gia asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you," Mikkos said coldly. Sarah groaned.  
"We do not need to get into a debate right now," she said eyeing Mikkos. "We have to prepare for the fallout of refusing WSB assisstance."  
"You are right, as always, Sarah," Mikkos said. "Ms. Campbell, Ms. Webber, I think that it is time for you both to leave."  
"Not until we get some answers," Gia said.  
"Well you won't get any here Gia," Alexis said coming downstairs.  
Sarah sighed, this was really beginning to get out of hand. "Okay, Lizzie, Gia," she glanced at Mikkos, "go down stairs to my apartment and wait, I'll be down soon. I'll answer some of your questions then." She tossed Liz the keys before crossing the room to the door and opening it. Gia and Liz looked at each other before they both left.  
She closed the door and turned to Mikkos who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"And what, exactly, are you going to tell them?"  
  
~~~  
Robert Scorpio took another drink from his coffee and sighed. He, Holly, Anna, Tiffany, Sean, and Luke had been over everything-which was very little- that they had found on James Lieman, identity unknown. Sean had gotten a mysterious call earlier and left the room to take it, but Anna, Holly, and Robert knew that it was either Mikkos, Sarah, or Melanie Cassadine. Luke was the only one who didn't know the truth and Robert and Sean wanted to keep it that way.  
"Okay," Anna said, "what do we know so far?"  
"That we're all tired and hungry and we're getting no where?" Luke asked grinning. Robert chuckled. Anna glared at them both only giving them reason to laugh more. Anna threw her hands up in frustration.  
"Okay," Sean began. "if two people whom I will not name-Luke and Robert- would stop laughing, we could get on with this."  
"Okay, okay," Luke said holding up his hands in mock surrender. Holly laughed. Anna and Sean sighed.   
"Enough!" Tiffany said forcefully causing everyone to look at her. She motioned for Anna to go on.  
"Thank you Tiff, now what do we know about James Lieman?"  
"Absolutely nothing," Luke said. Anna glared at him. "What?" She sighed. "It's true, we've been at this for two hours and no one has found anything that we don't already know."  
"He is right," Sean pointed out.   
Holly was-for the most part- ignoring their Lieman conversation. She had a sinking suspiscion that she knew someone who was connected to Lieman and it really wasn't making her feel good.   
"Hey," she said. She got everyone's attention, but she looked at Sean. "Melanie Cassadine."  
"What about her?"  
  
~~~  
"Whatever I have to to get them to stop asking questions," she said as the phone rang. She picked up the reciever. "Hello."  
"Hi mommy," came the sweet sound of a child's voice.  
"Sabrina," she said in relief. "Where's your father?"  
"He's out talking with the bad man."  
Sarah's heart skipped a beat. "What bad man, honey?"  
"The bad man that works with the mean woman."  
Sarah closed her eyes. "Do you know his name?"  
"Daddy called him Mr. Lieman."  
"Anything else?"  
"Uh huh, the bad man said he was going to kill Papa Mikkos and Uncle Victor and you. Mommy I'm scared."  
"It's okay, baby. I'll be there soon."  
"Hurry Mommy."  
"I will. Sabrina does the bad man go by another name?"  
"Uh huh."  
Sarah let out a breath. "What is it?"  
"Peter, I think. People are calling him 'Director'."  
"Okay, baby, be good for your father."  
"I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too." Sarah sighed when Sabrina hung up the phone.  
"What happened?" Mikkos asked walking over to her.  
"WSB Director Peter Santos is James Lieman."  
  
~~~  
Nikolas looked at Lucky. "They want them to be safe."  
Lucky shook his head. "Than why fake their deaths?"  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~  
"She's connected to Lieman," Holly said.  
"How?"  
"Melanie had another son, a son that was taken from her."  
"Wait, you're not saying..." Sean began.  
"Melanie told me that her other son often went by his middle name which was-or is-James."  
"But that doesn't make him James Lieman," Robert pointed out.  
"I know, but it's worth looking into. We know that there is another connection between the Cassadines and Lieman. If he is Melanie's son guess what that would make him."  
"Partial heir since it was arranged that Melanie got part of the estate," Anna said. "And if he isn't recognized as Melanie's son he gets nothing."  
"But," Sean interrupted, "if the heir is dead and if every other Cassadine is dead..."  
"Everything would go to Helena."  
"And Melanie's son," Holly finished.  
"Bloody hell. So where the hell is Melanie's son?" Robert asked.  
  
~~~  
"Where is he?" Mikkos asked.  
"On the island." He sighed.  
"Call Donelly."  
Sarah nodded and dialed the familiar number on her cell phone.  
  
~  
Sean's cell phone rang. "Donelly."  
"It's Sarah Cassadine, I know who Lieman is."  
Sean sat up. "I'll put you on speaker." Sean put the phone on speaker and placed between everyone. "Who is he?"  
Sarah sighed. "WSB Director Peter Santos."  
"That's impossible," Robert interrupted.  
"No it's not. I just got a call from my daughter who said that Helena was on the island and that the WSB showed up just in time including the director; He let Helena go."  
"But it doesn't make sense," Holly said.  
"It does if he wanted to stay above suspicion," Sarah said. "As the director of the WSB he would be above suspicion if he were to kill us all."  
"How the hell did we end up in the middle of a Cassadine Empire feud?" Robert asked sarcastically.  
"Only you can answer that, but I suggest that you find Frisco Jones and have him stop the trip to the island."  
"What about Aiden and Sabrina?" Anna asked.  
"We will take care of that since you don't want to get involved with us any more than you already are."  
"You know that he's Melanie's son," Holly noted.  
"Yes, we've know for some time that he was her son, we only just found out that he was really Lieman too."  
Sean sighed. "What do we need to do?"  
"Make sure that they don't go to the island. I have a feeling that we're going to be going down there ourselves to get Aiden and Sabrina."  
"If you need help..." Sean began.  
"We'll use our contacts. We can't risk word getting back to him that we're coming through WSB channels."  
"Okay. Keep us updated."  
"I will," Sarah said before hanging up.  
Holly and Tiffany sighed.  
"So does anyone want to explain what the hell's really going on?" Luke asked.  
Robert and Sean looked at each other. "Well, Luke," Robert began. "We've been covering up the fact that Mikkos was alive for the past twenty years or so."  
  
~~~  
"So what now?" Sarah asked Alexis and Mikkos.  
"Now we call our contacts and find a way to get on that island."  
Sarah nodded. "I still to need tell Liz and Gia something. I'll go downstairs and make some phone calls." Mikkos nodded as she grabbed her things and left.  
A few minutes later sahe walked into her apartment to find Gia and her sister waiting for her.  
"What took so long?" Liz asked.  
Sarah closed her eyes for a second before looking at them. "My daughter called."  
"Daughter?"  
"It's a long story," Sarah said. "I got married a few months after I left Port Charles."  
"Well, who did you marry?"  
Sarah smiled slightly. "Aiden Cassadine."  
  
~~~  
Stefan sat in his study trying to figure out what was going on. He knew that his daughter was alive but he didn't know where she was. Luke probably knew. Robert Scorpio definately knew. He neded to find Jordan and Zander.   
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up.  
"Hello Stefan."  
"Uncle," Stefan replied.   
  
~~~  
Melanie sighed and hung up the phone. Her son had tried to kill Zander and Jordan. All because of money. He wanted to eliminate every other Cassadine to get to the estate. He was cold, even more so than Helena ever thought about being. He would kill her the second the heir was dead and he was the only one left the get everything.  
She shook her head. Her brother had pulled off the perfect con. He'd made sure that the heir was protected at all costs. He'd made everyone suffer because of it.  
Hell, he'd made her give up her son and raise his daughter as her own to fool Helena.  
He knew that Helena would kill her daughter so he'd come to her asking if she would give him her son in exchange for his daughter. She wanted to know why couldn't he fake the girl's death, tell Helena that the child died. He wouldn't do that. Eventually she let him take her son while she took his daughter and niether child would know of ther true parentage until adulthood.  
She did consider Fiona to be her daughter and Stefan was her son. Genetics didn't mean a thing, they were both still Cassadines.   
No one else knew about what happened that day when she'd agreed to give her son away. No one knew that Stefan wasn't the son of Mikkos Cassadine nor of Helena. Melanie had watched from afar as Stefan and Alexis grew up on the island. Helena was abusive both mentally and physically and in a way she saw the reason why Mikkos had wanted a son rather than a daughter. Helena would have either killed her or made her just like her. And that was a frightening thought. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
  
Luke looked at Sean, Robert, and Anna. They weren't lying. "Why?"  
"He helped us, we helped him."  
"How?"  
"Twenty-two years ago, when I first started looking for the Ice Princess, I got a mysterious phone call. The caller said that he had what I wanted and that he would give it to me if I granted him and one of his brothers immunity for what the other was planning." Robert sighed. "We made everyone believe that the weather machine was Mikkos' idea, it wasn't. Tony built it. Freezing the world was Tony's idea."  
  
~~~  
"Cassadine?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah," Sarah answered. "It's a long story. Something that I might tell you later if I come back."  
"Come back from where?"  
"Wherever Aiden, our daughter and I end up after this whole thing is over."  
"Who's the guy upstairs?" Gia asked.  
"That was Mikkos Cassadine, Alexis's father and Aiden's grandfather."  
  
~~~  
Stefan didn't bother to stand but motioned for his uncle to sit. "I assume from your distracted demeanor that you know about Zander and Jordan?"  
Stefan looked up. "And I assume that you know where they are."  
"I know everything, at least I thought I knew everything."  
"What happened?"  
"Your half-brother is James Lieman."  
  
~~~  
"So you lied to everyone back then?" Luke accused Robert.  
"I was ordered to," Robert said. "It was in everyone's best interests that the world thought Mikkos wanted to take over. Very few people knew the truth."  
"Like who?"  
Anna sighed. "I did, Stefan did, and a few others. Not many could know. Helena and Stavros would've used it to their advantage, using Tony's kids. We couldn't let that happen."  
"So you faked their deaths?" Luke asked.  
"Yes, and we've provided protection for them, but it seems that our guards are working for the enemy," Sean said.   
  
~~~  
Frisco watched around him as Zander and Jordan expertly secured the safe house. He didn't need to help them instead, his job was to wait for Mikkos and Sarah. When they got there the three of them would go to the island and find a way to get Aiden and Sabrina off. Frisco was going over the blueprints of the house trying to find the easiest way in and out. He figured that it would be easy to get in and out through the hidden passages. He just hoped that Lieman didn't know about them.  
  
~~~  
"What?" Stefan asked.  
"Sarah put it together a few weeks ago. Donnelly just did. As far as we can tell, Lieman is also the director of the WSB."  
"And Donnelly sent the WSB down to the island."  
"He's there now."  
"So how do we protect them Victor?"  
  
~~~  
Sonny hung up the phone angrily as Benny walked into the office. "Sonny, we have a problem."  
"With what?"  
"The shipments to South America."  
"How so?"  
"They're disappearing."  
Sonny gave him an odd look. "How?"  
"We think that Danielle Cortez has something to do with it."  
"Danielle Cortez? Antonio's wife?"  
"Yes. She's begun to get quite a reputation. She is supplying guns and ammo. She doesn't run any drugs. She owns four legitimate businesses. She's involved in blackmail and extortion."  
"Anything else?"  
"Not that we've found."  
"What are her legit businesses?"  
"She has a chain of nightclubs in Paris and here in the states, she owns a private school in New York where she sent her three children, she owns a PI business out of Australia, and a chain of restaurants here in the states."  
"See what else you can find out about her." Benny nodded and left the office. Sonny sighed. This was all he needed.  
  
~~~  
"What?" Gia asked.   
"His name is Mikkos," Sarah said. "Mikkos Cassadine."  
"He's supposed to be dead," Liz said.  
"So is half the town."  
"He tried to freeze the town."  
"Actually that was his younger brother," Sarah said. "Look, I can't explain everything right now. What you two need to do though is find Nikolas and Lucky, they need you right now."  
"Why?"  
"Lisa Marie is alive, but in hiding, they just found out. Go to them, but don't tell them about me or Mikkos."  
  
~~~  
Danielle Cortez threw the glass she had been drinking out of against the wall just as her son walked in.  
"I didn't know you hated the decor that much, Mother," he said.  
"Is there something you need Isaiah?"  
Isaiah sighed. "Avery called. She wants to go to Port Charles."  
"Why?"  
"She wouldn't say."  
"Where was she when she called?"  
"New York."  
"And where is Maria?"  
"In Port Charles."  
"Tell her that she can go," Danielle said with a sigh as her private phone rang. "And tell Gino to come in here." Isaiah nodded and left his mother to her own doings. He hated her life and he hated her.  
Danielle answered the phone. "Is something wrong?"  
  
~~~  
Isaiah walked into his room after calling his older sister. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it. Whatever it was it had to do with his mother's business. He pretended that he didn't know what was going on, and she pretended he didn't know. It was a circle. Ever since his father's death she had taken over the business.  
He hated it and he hated her because of it. He picked up his cell phone, thinking that maybe a talk with his sister would calm his nerves. He was about to dial the number when he felt the cold, distinctive feeling of a gun being pressed to the back of his neck.  
  
~~~  
"Possibly," the voice on the other end of the line said. Danielle stiffened.  
"What is it Mikkos?"  
"Helena."  
"What has she done this time?"  
"It's a long story. Where are the children?"  
"Isaiah's here, Avery and Maria are in Port Charles."  
"I'll have someone look for them. Danielle, I need your help."  
"Anything Mikkos."  
"Your best men need to go to the island. Aiden and Sabrina are there. So is James Lieman."  
"I'll have Gino get a team together."  
"The WSB is there. Lieman is the Director."  
"That's just great," she said. "I'll get Isaiah and we'll come to Port Charles to help."  
"Does he know?"  
"No. Mikkos, Helena is trying to start a war here."  
"How so?"  
"She's having her people steal Corinthos' shipments and trying to pin it on me."  
"What are the shipments?"  
"Guns and ammunitions."  
"She's preparing for war."  
"That was my thought. We'll be there soon." She hung up and turned to her right hand. "Get a team ready. Our best men. They are to go to my stepfather's island. Aiden and Sabrina Cassadine are being held prisoner there. When they are found, I want them brought to Port Charles where Isaiah and I will be going."  
She stood up and walked out of her office.  
  
~~~  
Luke walked into Laura's room. She was sleeping peacefully. He smiled. So much had happened in the past few days that most of it was hard to believe. He couldn't believe that his daughter, his Starshine was actually alive. And so was Mikkos Cassadine. And Robert had known about it the entire time.  
Luke sighed and sat down next to the bed. He would have to work with his worst enemy to kill his other worst enemy.  
  
~~~  
Danielle walked into her son's room and stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Helena Cascading holding a gun to Isaiah's head.  
"Damn you Helena," she said coldly.   
"Such language, Danielle."  
"Why are you here?"  
I came to see my grandson. Is that such a crime?"  
"For you, yes."  
Helena smiled. "Do zvidaniya, my daughter. I hope you and my husband have fun because you will never win."  
She pushed Isaiah away from her and disappeared into the secret passage. Danielle caught her son before he fell and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Was she here when you walked in?" He nodded. She sighed. "We're going to Port Charles. When we meet up with Avery and Maria I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, we need to go."  
  
~~~  
Jason Morgan sat in a motel room holding a picture of Robin. Sonny had called and told him what was going on. He was going home.  
  
~~~  
Avery Cortez walked into the small diner on the docks; Kelly's. She didn't like Port Charles already but this little place looked promising. She sat down at the counter and looked at the menu and sighed, There wasn't anything that even remotely sounded good. She settled for coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. As she nibbled on the muffin she looked around. She wondered where her sister was. She was thinking the Port Charles Hotel so she hacked into their mainframe and found that her sister wasn't staying there.  
Now Avery was at a loss. She didn't know where else her sister could be staying. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair and turned to the door. Maybe her sister would just walk in.  
Seconds later, she did.  
  
Maria moved with the grace of a cat. Her uncle had told her that with a little training she would make the perfect spy. At first it had been just something he'd typed in an encrypted message. They both knew that her mother would throw a fit if she found out that they were talking.  
But the more Maria thought about it, the more it appealed to her. She'd be able to move around, put some of her skills to good use. So when she had left home, she went straight for her uncle's safe house. That was four years ago.  
Now, she was a fully trained, highly lethal agent for the WSB. No one in her family knew, not her mother, brother, or sister, and she wanted to keep it that way, so when she saw Avery sitting at the counter she put on the happiest face she could manage and sat down beside her.  
  
~~~  
Robert Scorpio sighed. He had a lot of work to do and none of it was going to be easy. He was about to start looking for Helena when the room phone rang. He answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, Robert," came the soft feminine voice. Robert sighed.  
"Danielle, is there something you need, or have you just called to harass me?"  
"Oh, does big brother not want me to call?" Danielle asked innocently.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Possibly."  
"You are, I can hear it in your voice."  
"Go to hell, Robert. I know what you've done."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You took Maria from me. You made her into one of you."  
"At least she's not like you or worse, like your mother." Danielle was silent. He'd hit a nerve with that statement, he knew. Robert sighed. "Danielle, Sydney is safe here. Helena can't get to her. She knows how to defend herself."  
"I just called to let you know that I'm coming to Port Charles. If I see you, I will kill you."  
"Good-bye Danielle."  
She hung up. He smiled.   
  
~~~  
Gia found Nikolas in the park.   
"Hey," Gia said. "How are you doing?"  
Nikolas looked at her, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
~~~  
Liz found Lucky at Kelly's. He was sitting at the counter drinking coffee as she walked up and sat beside him.  
"I know about Lisa Marie."  
"How'd you find out?" he asked.  
"I have my ways. You should be glad that she is alive, that Helena hasn't won yet."  
"I just don't understand why they did it."  
"Only your parents can answer that question."  
"Like they would."  
"Have you asked?"  
"No."  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
~~~  
"Why are you here?" Maria asked.  
"I could ask you the same question," Avery said. "Where have you been for the past four years?"  
"Around."  
"Right," Avery said accusingly.  
"What's with the attitude?"  
"I've been looking for you for a year. It's like you dropped off the face of the earth."  
"I did, in a sense."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Where have you been staying?"  
"Here in town? At the PC Hotel."  
"I checked."  
"I'm not there under my real name."  
"Why not?"  
"Because someone in this town is trying to kill me." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
"What?" Avery demanded.  
"Actually two people, maybe three when Sonny Corinthos figures out who I am," Maria said.  
"What are you involved in here?"  
"We can't talk here, too many ears. Let's go back to the hotel, I need to check in anyway."  
The two sisters walked out of the restaurant.  
  
~~~  
Mikkos walked into Sarah's apartment. She was in the kitchen fixing coffee.  
"Danielle is sending men to the island. Do you still want to go?"  
She sighed. "I don't know. I want to, but at the same time..."  
He walked over to her. "It is okay, malenkaya. They will be fine."  
"I hope so."  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Liz walked into Laura's hospital room. Laura was sitting up in bed and Luke was by the window.  
"What's going on?" Lucky asked.  
"I'm being released tomorrow," Laura said.  
"That's great," Liz said. "Isn't it?"  
"Not according to Luke," Laura said glancing at him.  
"Dad?"  
"Luke?"  
"Helena's on the prowl. Robert's guards can't do anything to stop her..."  
"Then may I make a suggestion?" Victor said from the doorway.  
  
~~~  
Robin Scorpio watched Rayna and Cayla play. She desperately wanted to go home, but she knew that it was out of the question. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
"Danielle."  
  
~~~  
Maria led Avery into the PC Hotel and they went up to the penthouse that Maria was renting. Maria went through a standard sweep of the room for intruders and listening devices before she began to speak.  
"I have one phone call to make then I'll explain as much as I can." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey Anna, it's me. When? Okay, see ya then." She hung up and turned to her sister. "Mom has hidden a lot of things from us over the years. She'll tell you most of it when she gets here tomorrow night."  
  
~~~  
"What, you and your brother finally die?" Luke asked.  
Laura sighed. Luke had filled her in on Robert and Sean's little secret, so she knew all about Mikkos and Victor. "Is there something you want?"  
"Only to help," Victor said glancing at Lucky and Liz. "You need protection for your family from Helena, I know someone who can provide it."  
"Why should we trust you?" Luke asked.  
"Because, Spencer, you have no one else to trust. We all have a common goal and that is to destroy Helena. You want that so your family will be safe, Mikkos and I want that for the same reason."  
  
~~~  
Robin stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
Danielle smiled. "I have my reasons. I brought Gino to get onto the island to get Aiden."  
"Oh."  
"And, I came to get you, and all your wonderful new friends."  
"What's going on in Port Charles?"  
"Helena's on her way back there now, most likely. Robert and I are going to continue our little hate/hate relationship."  
"Anything else?" Zander asked walking into the room.  
"Helena's trying to start a war between me and Corinthos."  
"That's nothing new," he said.  
"Never is," Robin muttered. "So dad sent you here to take us back, why now?"  
"Frisco's going with Gino. Robert thought that it'd be safer for all of you if you came with me. Mikkos has made arrangements and I can get you all into town without Helena finding out."  
"Where will we be staying?"  
"Rayna and Cayla will stay with Maria at the PC Hotel. The rest of you will be staying in Sarah's apartment, while Sarah will be at Wyndemere."  
"You and Isaiah will be at Wyndemere?"  
Danielle smiled. "No, we'll be at the hotel."  
"What are you plotting, Danielle?" Zander asked.  
"You'll see," she answered as Isaiah walked in. "You'll see."  
  
~~~  
After his visit with Sarah, Mikkos went to the hospital to meet his brother. He kept his face hidden from anyone who might know who he really was as he made his way up to Laura's room. He stood outside for a minute and listened to the ongoing argument.  
  
"You really expect me to place my trust in your little 'source' for protection?" Luke asked. "How do I know that you're not really working with Helena?"  
"You don't," Mikkos said walking into the room. "But you're just going to have to trust us, or trust your best friend."  
"I trust Robert with my life."  
"Then you should trust his little sister. She is providing all the protection now since we can't trust the WSB."  
"Robert doesn't have a sister."  
"He does, her name is Danielle."  
  
~~~  
Stefan walked into the PC Grille. He was supposed to meet a woman. He didn't know whom it was but she had said that it would be in his best interests to show up, so he had.  
After taking his seat at the bar he watched the entrance. A woman with dark brown, almost black, hair and deep blue eyes walked in. She saw him and sat down next to him. After ordering a brandy she began to talk in quiet, soft tones.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
He looked at her for a minute. "Danielle?"  
"Danielle is my mother. I'm Maria."  
"Please, explain."  
  
~~~  
"I don't think I want to know," Zander muttered.  
Danielle glanced at her son then looked at Zander and Robin. "Let's just say that it involves Sydney."  
"How?" Robin asked.  
"You'll see, or you'll get Robert to tell you."  
"How is dad involved in this?"  
"Long story." Zander smiled.  
"When do we leave?"  
  
~~~  
Robert sighed and looked at his wife. "No luck?" she asked.  
"Nothing. We're going to have to wait for Danielle. She's the only one who can get it to work."  
"But we can't wait that long," Anna said with a sigh. "I told you that you should have actually *worked* on that computer at the house instead of playing games."  
"Hey, this isn't kid's stuff."  
"What about Luke's son?"  
"Lucky?"  
"Yeah, didn't Luke say that he was really into computers?"  
Robert smiled and picked up his cell phone. "You're a genius, Luv." He packed up his laptop and left the room.  
  
~~~  
"You're lying, he'd have said something," Luke said.  
"He wouldn't have, because he was trying to keep her safe from Helena," Victor said as his cell phone rang, he left the room to answer it.  
"Why?" Laura asked.  
"Helena is her mother," Mikkos replied as Victor walked back into the room. He whispered something to Mikkos. "Then I guess the decision has already been made, hasn't it?" he asked, looking at Victor.  
Victor shook his head. "Three days, maximum."  
"We'll handle it."  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Luke demanded,  
"Helena's plans for you," Mikkos said. "Get everyone ready. I want to talk to Maria before Danielle arrives."  
  
~~~  
Helena sat on her yacht sipping port when Ari walked in. "Madame, I think you should listen to this," he said handing her a small tape recorder. She pushed play and listened to the conversation.  
"'Danielle, Sydney is safe here. Helena can't get to her. She knows how to defend herself.'"  
Helena's eyes widened. "Ari, get Mr. Lieman on the phone, now. Tell him I have something that I need him to take care of."  
"Madame?"  
"I want Sydney Cortez dead by morning." Helena sat back in her seat. "Oh, Danielle, you thought that you could hide her from me, that if I saw her dead I'd leave it alone. Well, darling, you will see how I leave things alone."  
  
~~~  
Robert walked into Laura's hospital room in time to see Victor leaving. They nodded silently to each other.  
"So what's going on in here?" he asked setting the laptop on the bedside tray. No one spoke. "Okay, so Mikkos, do you know the codes to this bloody program?"  
Mikkos took one look at the screen and shook his head. "You'd have to ask her."  
"And she's not going to be here until tomorrow."  
"Where are Maria and Avery?"  
"At the hotel. Anna's going up to talk to them about the living arrangements for the next two days."  
"Did Maria..."  
"Yes, everything there is set up. I just got to get into this program." Then he saw Lucky standing there. "You know a little about computers, don't you?"  
"Some," Lucky answered.  
"Can ya help me with this?" Lucky nodded and looked at the screen.  
"What is this?"  
"A program my sister created."  
"What? You mean he was telling the truth?" Luke asked from the window.  
"Yes," Robert answered.  
"What's it for?" Lucky asked.  
"Numerous things," Mikkos answered. "Danielle set it up to be used for destroying Helena."  
"Well," Lucky said, "it's amazing."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Luke demanded.  
Robert sighed as Lucky went to work on breaking into Danielle's program. "Luke," he glanced at Mikkos who nodded, "I have a younger sister named Danielle. She's my dad's daughter with Helena."  
  
~~~  
Danielle sat at her laptop. She pulled up one of her many self created programs to work on. She needed something to keep her busy until it was safe to travel and she was too wired to sleep. She saw that someone was trying to access one of her other programs and looked to see who it was and smiled to see that it was her brother.   
She really didn't know what he was going to do with the program but she had an idea that it was going to be interesting to watch.  
That particular program, which she had named Sydney, after her late daughter, was one of the most complex computer viruses that had been created. At the time, she had wanted something to throw off Helena's computers if she tried to begin where Tony had left off. Then, as the years passed, she added onto it, but she had never used it. She had a feeling that her older brother was about to. With a small smile, she sent a message to Robert's computer.  
  
HELLSANGEL: Well, well, well, are you doing what I think you're doing?  
  
HIDDENRAGE: Possibly. Where are you?  
  
HELLSANGEL: At the safe house. You?  
  
HIDDENRAGE: At the hospital getting help to get into this program.  
  
HELLSANGEL: You could have asked.  
  
HIDDENRAGE: How?  
  
HELLSANGEL: You know. We'll be there soon. I'm changing the passwords for Sydney. They should be a little easier for you to figure out now. When you're done call and I'll change them back.  
  
HIDDENRAGE: Will do.  
  
She exited out of the screen and sighed. She knew why Robert wanted to get into Sydney so badly now. He was planning on taking down the WSB's computers. His tracks would have to be covered. She smiled and began to work.  
  
~~~  
Helena spoke with fury in her voice. She knew that Sydney had to be alive. Why else would Robert Scorpio have even mentioned her name? She just had to find out where her daughter was hiding, and then she would get the answers.  
"Find her by tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
Robert passed the computer to Lucky again and turned back to Luke and Laura. He and Mikkos had told them how his father, Jack, had had an affair with Helena that resulted in a daughter neither wanted. Mikkos, seeing as how Danielle was going to be treated had a little talk with Jack.  
Jack agreed to take Danielle and raise her but Helena found out and two years later Danielle was back in Greece. She was eight by this time and already interested in science. Mikkos again tried to save her by faking her death and sending her to London to stay with an old friend. Helena had been completely unfazed by her daughter's death. Mikkos had arranged for Danielle to go to a good school. She'd studied various sciences over the course of twelve years and was going to go to college in the states when Mikkos sent for her. She went down to an island that very few people knew existed where she met his only son Antonio. He was four years her senior and she fell in love with him. He followed her to the states and stayed for a year before he went to South America to take over his grandfather's business dealings.   
She joined him after college with their two-year-old son, Aiden Cassadine-Cortez. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
The next day  
  
Avery went back to Kelly's for breakfast. She really didn't like Port Charles that much but it was beginning to grow on her. She still didn't know what was going on with her sister except that she was an agent for the World Security Bureau and now on vacation. Something was wrong with that story but she Avery didn't know what it was.  
  
~~~  
Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse. The decor was dark and depressing again since Carly had left. Sonny was standing at the desk talking on the phone when Jason entered.  
"Just find out where she went," he said before hanging up. "You came back."  
"I heard about Robin."  
Sonny only nodded.   
"What's going on?" Jason asked.  
"Shipments are disappearing in South America, in Danielle Cortez's territory. She disappeared with her son yesterday."  
"You think she's behind it?"  
"Now I do."  
"I'll look into it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Sonny only nodded as Jason left.  
  
~~~  
Danielle, Isaiah, Robin, Zander, Jordan, Lisa Marie, Rayna, and Cayla got into separate cars after the plane landed in Port Charles. They had landed at an abandoned airstrip outside of town.  
Danielle, Isaiah, Rayna, and Cayla got in one car heading towards the PC Hotel. Isaiah was still confused about what was going on but Danielle had told him that he would know everything when they met up with Maria and Avery.   
Robin, Zander, Lisa Marie, and Jordan got into another car going to Harborview Towers. Sarah had told them how to get in without being seen. The least thing they needed was Sonny finding out the truth.  
  
~~~  
Maria walked into Robert and Anna's hotel room. Robert was sitting in front of the computer and Anna was still asleep.  
"What are you doing?" she asked leaning over Robert's shoulder.  
"Sending the WSB a little present," he said.  
"Sydney," Maria noted. "Does mom know?"  
"She should."  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
"I'm sending it to the network. I'm hoping that it will throw them off."  
"Cell phones?"  
"Already taken care of."  
She raised her eyebrows. "You fried them."  
"Yup." She shook her head.  
"Please tell me that you covered your tracks."  
"Danielle did. She rerouted it to make it seem that the director sent it out, but by that time, he should either be dead or the world will know that he's Lieman."  
  
~~~  
Gino Montoya was a big man. He used his 6 foot, 7 inches to tower over people. He weighed 300 pounds and it was all muscle.   
Frisco watched him from a distance. Gino was leading the first of two groups onto the island. He was leading the other. They were to get in, get Aiden and Sabrina, then get out.  
  
~~~  
"You were gone when I got up," Avery said to Maria as they sat at a table.  
"I had an early meeting," Maria said. "Mom and Isaiah will meet us at the hotel for lunch."  
"Then will I finally be told what's going on?"  
"Yes," Maria said looking up to see Jason walk in. "My day just keeps getting better and better."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The guy who just walked in is Jason Morgan. He's Sonny Corinthos's right hand. Corinthos's shipments are disappearing in mom's territory."  
"Is mom..."  
"No. No one's trying to start a war except Helena."  
"Who's Helena?"  
"At lunch."  
  
~~~  
Aiden watched Sabrina play. He was standing in the doorway blocking her from the multitude of guards wandering around the island. He hoped the Frisco and Gino hurried up. He wanted them to get Sabrina away from the island. He didn't care about himself; he just didn't want her hurt.  
  
~~~  
Luke led Laura into the house. Lulu came running out of the kitchen and straight to her parents.  
"You're home," she said as Lesley came out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~  
Frisco walked through the offices of the house. He had almost been seen once so he was being more careful. He had sent his team to check the third floor rooms. He was down the hall from the main bedrooms of the house when he saw Lieman aka Director Santos walking towards his hiding spot.   
He cursed under his breath and ducked into another office as Lieman walked into the one he had been hiding in. With a small sigh of relief, Frisco continued down the hall. The first two bedrooms were locked.   
He walked into the third.  
"Well, well, well," he said with a small smile. Aiden had been standing at the window and turned when Frisco spoke.  
"It's time to go," he said. Frisco nodded.   
"What's going on?"  
"Lieman switched out his team. They're Helena's people."  
"Damn't. Where's Sabrina?"  
"I don't know. They came in here, knocked me out and took her."  
  
~~~  
Lesley had taken Lulu to the park so Luke and Laura were alone. "What are we going to do, Luke?"  
"I don't know Angel. I don't trust Mikkos but Robert confirmed everything he said."  
"What about Lisa Marie?"  
He shook his head. "I don't know. We'll find out when everything settles down."  
  
~~~  
Danielle and Isaiah walked into the PC Grille. Maria and Avery were already waiting. Danielle smiled at them both and they all sat down. Maria looked at her mother who nodded.  
Together, Maria and Danielle told them everything about Jack, Helena, and Mikkos. Neither had even mentioned Aiden or Sydney.  
  
~~~  
Robert, Anna, and Sean walked into Laura's house to find her asleep on the sofa and Luke coming downstairs.   
"What's up?" he asked.  
"The plane landed a few hours ago. They're all safe."  
"Where?"  
"Harborview Towers."  
  
~~~  
"Is there anything else?" Avery asked. Danielle and Maria shared a look.  
"Yes," Danielle answered.  
"What?"  
"You have a brother and another sister. Aiden is living on a private island that Mikkos owns. And Sydney..."  
"Sydney was killed years ago," Maria said. "She was my twin sister. Helena was responsible for her death. She would have killed me too if Aiden hadn't have stopped her."  
"Sydney's death was what forced your father and I to keep all of this a secret from you. We felt that we were doing you a favor by not telling you the truth about the Cassadines. I know now that we were only putting you in more danger."  
"Look, why don't you two go upstairs to the penthouse while mom and I talk," Maria suggested. Avery and Isaiah nodded and left the table.  
"Okay, Marianna Louisa, what the hell are you and my brother planning?"  
  
~~~  
A young woman with dark hair walked into Kelly's. She was wearing a light blue sweater and old jeans. All she carried was a backpack. Elizabeth was standing at the counter as she walked over and sat down. Her dark eyes darted all over the room, making Elizabeth wonder what she was running from.  
"Coffee?" Elizabeth suggested.  
"Water," the woman replied. "And a muffin."  
Elizabeth nodded and watched the woman dig in her bag. "Hey," she said, "it's on the house."  
The woman looked up, surprised. "Thank you."  
  
~~~  
"Nothing," Maria said.  
"Do not lie to me, Maria. What are you two planning?"  
"How do you know that we're planning anything?"  
"Trust me, I know you and I know Robert and I know when you two are planning something. What is it?"  
"Helena thinks that Sydney is alive."  
"Why?"  
"Last night, when you called him, he mentioned her name. Helena thinks that he was talking about Sydney the person as opposed to the program."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Helena told Lieman that she wants "Sydney" dead."  
"So you're going to play a game with them."  
"Yes."  
"Who's idea was this?"  
"Mine."  
She shook her head. "You certainly think like Robert." She sighed. "I guess that I can't talk you out of this, can I?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay, then I won't try to."  
Maria smiled. "I have to go meet with Sean and Robert. I'll see you later."  
"Good luck, malenkaya," Danielle said as Maria walked away. She sighed heavily and motioned for the waiter to bring her another drink.  
  
~~~  
Frisco and Aiden moved through the house looking for the others and for Sabrina. They had no idea where she had been taken or why Lieman would take her. Frisco couldn't risk radioing the other team members so the two just stuck to looking all over the house. Frisco had tried to get Aiden to go back to the safe house but he refused to leave without Sabrina. Frisco couldn't really blame the kid; he'd do the same thing if it were Maxie or Georgie.  
They reached the end of a hall when a thought occurred to Frisco. The two quickly ducked into a room and Frisco pulled out a cell phone.  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked into the No Name. He was going to meet a former associate of Antonio Cortez.  
"Mr. Corinthos," the man said standing.  
"Mr. Alcazar," Sonny said shaking his hand. "I understand that you were associates with Antonio Cortez."  
"Yes, we did some business together. What do you want to know?"  
"About his wife, Danielle."  
"Oh, I see."  
"You know her?"  
"Yes, unfortunately, I do."  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
~~~  
Danielle walked into her hotel suite.  
"It's about time you showed up," a voice said walking up behind her.  
  
~~~  
Luis Alcazar sighed and sipped his drink. "She has connections."  
"We all do," Sonny said irritably.  
"Not like her. Her older brother and sister-in-law are former WSB agents. Her other brother is a cop."  
"And she married into the Cortez family?"  
"It gets worse," Luis said.  
"I don't see how," Sonny muttered.  
  
~~~  
Danielle spun around to face the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here, Morgan?"  
"My boss wants to talk to you," Jason said.  
"Then tell him to come here. I don't deal with lackeys." She smiled slightly. "At least in your case, I don't."  
  
~~~  
"She's also related to the Cassadines," Luis said.  
"How?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Thank you for the information," Sonny said standing up. He left the restaurant before he could see a small smile grace Luis' lips.  
"You, Mr. Corinthos, are very welcome," he said pulling out a cell phone. "It's done. You can tell Danielle that he's curious, but he won't make a move anytime soon. I'll be in touch."  
  
~~~  
The woman left Kelly's and sat on a bench on the docks near Helena's yacht. She watched the activity with interest as someone sat down next to her. She didn't have to look up to see who it was.  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
"Come now, Cia, you know me."  
"That I do," she said coldly.   
"He can't protect you. Too much is going on here right now."  
"Go to hell."  
"I own hell, remember?"  
She moved to stand up but he grabbed her arm causing her to cry out in pain. "Let go of me, you bastard."  
"You're coming with me Alicia."  
"Over my dead body."  
"Then so be it," he said pulling out a knife and holding it against her throat.  
"What's going on here?" Lucky asked walking towards them.  
"Leave it alone, kid," the man said. "This is between me and her."  
  
~~~  
"What does that mean?" Jason asked, unnerved by this woman.  
"It means whatever you want it to mean," Danielle said with a smile as the door opened and Robert walked in.   
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Danielle said coldly. "Leave, now Morgan."  
"Not until I get some answers."  
"Over the balcony?" Robert suggested with a grin.  
She sighed. "No. Really Robert, you need to get more class in the way you kill people."  
"It's not like he matters."  
"You are right."  
"Anyways, Frisco called, he needs you to do a thermal scan of the island. Lieman took Sabrina and Aiden doesn't know where."  
She turned around to her computer on the desk and began typing. "Phone," she asked and Robert dialed Frisco's phone and handed it to her. "Get rid of the lackey."  
"With pleasure."  
"Robert, please."  
"What?"  
"You've been spending way too much time around the family."  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked into the penthouse and sat down at the desk. Who was Danielle Cortez? She definitely wasn't who he thought she was, she was a lot more and he wasn't quite sure how to handle her.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas walked into Wyndemere and went up to Stefan's study. Things were starting to get strange around the town and he wasn't sure how his uncle was handling it all. He hadn't seen him much since the funeral and he regretted not being there, even if Jordan was really alive.  
He walked into the study, shocked to see so many people there. Two people he recognized from pictures but thought were long dead. He saw Sarah there, Alexis, Melanie, and two other women he didn't recognize. He stayed out of sight right outside the room.  
  
~  
"It shouldn't matter what Danielle is planning," Victor said. "As long as it gets what we want."  
"Between her and her brother, this entire thing has gone to hell," Melanie said.  
"It was already gone by the time mom got involved," Maria said defensively.   
"Maria," Mikkos warned.  
"Don't bloody start," Maria said.  
"Can we stop the personal attacks?" Alexis asked.  
Maria collapsed down onto the sofa with a sigh. She glanced around at the occupants of the room. Mikkos, Victor, and Stefan were conferring in one corner. Alexis was talking to Fiona, Melanie, and Sarah. She shook her head. When did things get so complicated?  
"Okay, how's this, we all know what's happening the day after tomorrow, don't we?" Maria said suddenly getting everyone's attention. "Well, right now, we need to quit bickering and make sure that we are prepared."  
"Exactly," Alexis said.  
"We need to get everyone together tonight. We need to make sure that everyone is safe and that everyone knows what's at stake here. Can we agree on that?"  
"And where exactly will this meeting take place?" Stefan asked.  
"Right here," Mikkos said. "As soon as Aiden gets here we will begin."  
  
~~~  
"Why don't you go on?" Lucky said. "It's not smart to attack a woman on these docks."  
"Who's gonna stop me, you?"  
"Not me," Lucky said. "Him."  
The man turned around only to the thrown to the ground. Lucky grabbed Cia as Sonny approached them. One of his men was getting rid of the attacker.  
"Are you okay?" Sonny asked her. She nodded hesitantly. "Get her home, Lucky," he said before leaving. Lucky nodded and looked at Cia.  
"I'm Lucky Spencer," he told her.  
"Cia..." she began, but stopped. "Spencer? As in Luke Spencer?"  
  
~~~  
"Okay, Frisco, there's two people in Sarah's main room," Danielle told Frisco as Robert walked into her hotel room.  
She heard the phone drop and the sound of voices. She knew that they had found Sabrina. She nodded to Robert as Frisco confirmed her suspicions.  
"We got her, we're coming back."  
She hung up and turned to face Robert. "So what's this I hear about you and Maria playing a game with Helena?"  
  
~~~  
Aiden held onto Sabrina tightly while Frisco took care of the man that had been guarding her.  
"What now?" Aiden asked Frisco.  
"We find the rest of the team and get back to Port Charles."  
  
~~~  
Luke had taken Laura up the stairs to sleep. When he came back down he saw Lucky walk in with a young woman.  
"Cowboy, what's going on here?"  
"Hey, dad," Lucky said. "This is Cia, and she has something to tell you that you might want to hear."  
  
~~~  
Helena walked out of the warehouse with a smile on her face. Only one more day and then her timoria would be complete. She would get revenge on the family and get control of the estate. But first, she would have to get rid of Lieman and her daughter.   
She smiled as she got into her limo. "Ari, stop at Harborview Towers."  
  
~~~  
Maria sighed. She now had the job of making sure that everyone was going to be at the meeting, which was difficult. She glanced at the list of people that Stefan had compiled of people that needed to be there.  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked Mikkos.  
"Why?"  
"Just curious," she said before leaving the study.  
  
~  
Nikolas had tried to hide before the woman he knew only as Maria came out of Stefan's study. She glanced at him before shaking her head.  
"You really need to work on your eavesdropping skills. You're not supposed to get caught."  
"And you would be?" Nikolas questioned following her down the hall.  
"A friend. But it is a good thing you're here, you can help me make some of these phone calls."  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, Helena's plotting the end of the world, what else? Everyone that you care about is in danger and they all need to be here tonight for a meeting to discuss how to stop Helena."  
"Who are you?"  
"Maria, that's all you need to know, Nikolas." 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Jason walked into Jake's. The dark atmosphere reminded him of his life. He really had nothing. Everyone was gone, Carly, Robin, Elizabeth. No one cared anymore, nothing mattered. All he had was the organization and he was quickly becoming disillusioned with it. It wasn't what he wanted anymore. He didn't know exactly what it was that he did want, but he did know what he didn't.  
He didn't want a life where he constantly had to look over his shoulder. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
~~~  
Luke looked at Cia and then back at Lucky. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen. Cia, you and Lucky are going to become best friends. You don't go anywhere without him or me with ya, got it?"  
"Dad, do you really think that it's that much of a threat?" Lucky asked.  
"Lucky, right now, I don't know much of anything. We've got Cassadines popping up outta nowhere and Helena planning the end of the world. Until we get time to sit down and discuss this with Robert, I don't want her unprotected."  
"We may be able to get some help from Sonny."  
"Do what you have to do," Luke said as the phone rang. "Yeah," he said as a greeting. "What kind of meeting? Yeah, we'll be there. He's right here, I'll tell him."  
"Who was that?" Lucky asked as Luke hung up the phone.  
"Nikolas. It seems that our back from the dead Cassadines are having a little get together at Wyndemere tonight to discuss Helena. Everyone's going to be there," he looked at his son, "including Lisa Marie."  
  
~~~  
Helena knocked on the door of Alexis' penthouse but didn't get an answer. She sighed and tried the handle to find it locked. "Well Natasha, honestly."  
"Tsk, tsk, Mother," Danielle said stepping off the elevator. "Didn't I tell you years ago to leave Alexis alone?"  
"Hello, darling. It has been a long time."  
"Not long enough."  
"I hear that you are working with Mikkos."  
"Who would kill you if he knew that you were here."  
"He wouldn't kill me."  
"Wanna bet?" Zander asked stepping off the elevator. "From what I hear, I think he would."  
  
~~~  
Maria hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair as Nikolas done the same. "So do you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked her.  
"It's a long story."  
"I have time."  
"Not that much," she said with a grin.  
"Enlighten me."  
She sighed. "My mother is Helena's daughter and my father was Mikkos' son."  
"You're right, this is a long story."  
"Told you." She smiled and stood up. "If they ask, tell them that I went into town to take care of something," she said before leaving.  
  
~~~  
"Well, Zander..." Helena began but Danielle cut her off.  
"Leave, Mother."  
"I honestly..."  
"Mother." Helena looked between her daughter and Zander before sighing and pushing past them to the  
elevator. "A piece of advice, Mother dear, don't mess with my family. I will kill you." Helena stepped onto the elevator and disappeared from sight.  
"You should have killed her," Zander said.  
"I know, but I have bigger plans."  
"Sydney?"  
"And Maria." Zander unlocked the door of the penthouse and the two walked inside. Danielle laid her things on the desk as Zander walked into the kitchen.  
  
~~~  
Stefan walked into the library and found Nikolas standing by the window looking out over the grounds. He frowned slightly. He had much to tell Nikolas. Everything the boy had ever believed was false. Nothing that he had ever been told about his family was true. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie. He walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Nikolas turned to face him. "Nikolas, there is much that you have to know and there isn't much time."  
"What's going on?" Nikolas asked.  
"Where is Maria?"  
"She had something to do."  
"She should be here when Aiden arrives," Stefan said quietly. "Please, Nikolas, sit down." Nikolas sat down in a nearby chair and Stefan sat across from him.  
"Nikolas...how do I tell you this?" He sighed. "Nikolas, Stavros was not your father. Luke is."  
  
~~~  
Jason was playing pool at Jake's alone. He finished another game and took a sip of his beer.  
"Like playing alone?" Maria asked leaning against the pool table. She had changed from the business like clothes that she had been wearing before and into a pair of tight jeans and a black halter top. She smiled at him.  
"Not if there's anyone else around to play."  
She smiled again. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all." He watched her movements closely. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place her.  
  
~~~  
A man walked into a well furnished office. He glanced around disdainfully as he sat behind the desk and picked up the phone. "I want Alicia back here tonight. She'll be on Spoon Island with the Spencers. I highly doubt that they'll confront Scorpio with the  
information right away. If they do, we'll handle it. Just get her back here."  
He hung up the phone and looked at a picture of Cia. "Well, darling, we'll be together again very soon. No one will top me this time."  
"Sir?"  
"What is it, Orin?"  
"There is someone here to see you. Helena Cassadine."  
"Show her in." He put the picture away as Helena walked into the office.  
"Well, Joshua, it has been a long time. The last time we spoke..."  
"Cut the crap, Helena. What do you want?"  
  
~~~  
Maria and Jason were playing their third game of pool. Much to his surprise, she had beat him the first two  
games. If anything, the competition was taking his mind off Robin's death which he needed. It was all he was thinking about. Maria was winning this game too, he mused with a grin. She was good. He wondered where she had learned to play.  
A ringing cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Maria answer hers. She smiled sadly at him.  
"Yeah. Where are you? Okay, I'll see what I can do. Bye." She slipped her phone back into her back pocket and looked at Jason. "Family business."  
He nodded and took another shot. "Your family seems demanding."  
"They are, but what else can you expect from a bunch of sociopathic billionaires?" Her comment was spoken without concern for what Jason would think of it.  
  
~~~  
Danielle followed Zander into the kitchen. "Not much has changed in thirty years, has it?"  
Zander shrugged and began a pot of coffee. "She has an aversion to cooking, probably too many years on the island with the servants."  
Danielle shook her head and sighed. "So what else can you tell me about Corinthos?"  
  
~~~  
"Joshua, honestly, you must..."  
"Helena, I have work to do. State your business so I can throw you out," Joshua said standing up. He walked to the window and looked out. His brown hair looked lighter in the sunlight. Helena mused that he looked nothing like his father, unfortunately for him. He had taken after his mother with her hair color and blue eyes.  
"I need your assistance," she finally said. "With Lieman."  
"Get yourself into something that you can't get out of?"  
"Lieman and I have different goals."  
"He wants to kill you and you want to get rid of him before he has the chance, is that it? Except that you don't have the means to do so because Danielle froze your accounts. So you came here to get my help to get rid of Lieman in exchange for what exactly?"  
"Part of the Cassadine Estate."  
"Really Helena, I don't need that and I wouldn't take it even if I could. It's rightfully the heir's."  
"Who is the heir?"  
Joshua turned around and looked at her. "You haven't figured it out yet? Aiden, well now that's probably changed since his wife is pregnant again." He looked at Helena.   
"If you're not going to assist me..."  
"Leave, Helena. I don't have time for your petty family matters." Helena glared at him before turning around and leaving. Joshua walked back to the desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Victor, it's done. She knows. Now, as for our arrangement..."  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked out of his penthouse and over to Alexis'. He wanted to ask her about Danielle's connection to the Cassadine family. He knocked on the door lightly. When he didn't get an answer, he checked and found it unlocked. He pushed it open and called out for Alexis.  
  
~  
Danielle looked at Zander when they heard someone else in the penthouse. "That's Sonny," Zander said. "He thinks he owns everything."  
Danielle glanced at him. "Up for a little fun?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I'm going to play a game."  
"He could kill you."  
"But he won't."  
"I'm going downstairs. You can have your fun."  
"I'll distract him so you can go." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
~~~  
Lucky and Cia walked into Kelly's. She had becomequiet since the had left the Spencer house. Lucky hadn't said anything about it, but he had a feeling that he knew what was going on. She was scared. Somany things were about to happen and she wasn't prepared for any of them.  
Cia was young, innocent, yet she radiated a wisdom of things beyond her years. She'd had a hard life, never really knowing freedom until now. She was still afraid, he could tell, but she felt a little safer.  
Maybe it was the fact that she was so close to finding out the truth about herself. Maybe it was something more.   
They sat at a table and Penny came over and took their order.  
  
~  
Elizabeth watched from the kitchen as Lucky walked in with the woman who had come in earlier. She wondered what was going on but didn't want to ask. It had been a long time since they had been that close despite everything that had been happening in their lives recently. She would always be there for him, but they both needed to move on.  
  
~~~  
Sonny spun around to face the woman who had just come out of the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a blouse, her dark blonde hair flowing behind her, her blue eyes showed amusement and maybe anger. He couldn't tell. He was caught up in her striking beauty.  
She reminded him of Carly in a small way, but she emitted a much stronger, much more confident sense. She knew who she was and what she wanted. He could tell that she was not someone to mess with. He liked her.  
"I could ask you the same question," he said.  
"Oh, really? Tell me, what are you doing in my sister's apartment?"  
"Your sister?"  
"Well, step-sister, actually, but that's just a formality. Who are you and why are you here?"  
"I wanted to check on Alexis."  
"Well, as I'm sure you can see, she's not here."  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't think that her current location is any of your business."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"And which name would you like? I have several."  
Sonny sighed. "The one that you are known by...What Alexis calls you."  
"Alexis calls me Helena's psychotic daughter."  
"Helena?"  
"Yes." Danielle was about to add more when the penthouse door opened and Alexis walked in.  
"Sonny, what are you doing here?" She then looked past him and saw Danielle. "Is there a reason that you're here, Danielle?"  
"Just keeping my mother away. She does want you dead."  
"Helena has always wanted me dead and you never cared before."  
"I have several reasons to care whether or not Helena tries to kill you."  
"Get out, Danielle."  
Danielle shook her head. "I don't know why I even bothered. Well, I can't exactly say that. Your son is why I care and Antonio." Danielle took her things and left the penthouse.  
Alexis turned to Sonny. "You can go too."  
"Alexis..."  
"Go, Sonny." He nodded and left.  
  
~~~  
Robert sighed as he looked at the screen in front of him. Frisco and Aiden were getting off the island a little too easy. Robert believed that if Helena wanted to keep them there, then Frisco never would have found Aiden or Sabrina.  
So what was going on? Were Helena and Lieman still working together? Had one of them betrayed the other? Most likely. Cassadines could never be trusted.  
He laid his head down on the desk. So many things had to be done. He had a feeling of what was going to happen at Wyndemere and he really didn't want to attend this meeting but he needed to be there for his sister and her family.  
Danielle was fragile. He had talked to Alex, he knew.  
Why was it always his family that suffered? Why couldn't someone else...  
No, he couldn't think of it like that. He had to take care of his family. He would Help Danielle with her plan despite what Mikkos, Victor, and Stefan had to say about it. Danielle was his sister, his responsibility. He would take care of her until the day that she died.  
  
~~~  
Sonny saw Danielle waiting for the elevator. He stood next to her. "Alexis doesn't seem to like you."  
"Who asked you?" she said glaring at him. "What goes on within the Cassadine family does not concern a two bit mobster."  
"So you do know who I am."  
"Yes, Mr. Corinthos, I do."  
"And who are you?"  
She looked at him, her eyes cold, heartless. "If you mess with my family, you'll find out."  
"And who is your family?" he asked as they stepped onto the elevator.  
"Half the town," she answered. "Since you're so interested, my name is Danielle Cortez."  
  
~~~  
It was early evening when Jason and Maria left Jake's. They had both had a few drinks and Maria was a little tipsy. She felt free, a lot better than she had in a long time. There was not family demanding anything from her at the moment. Everything was right.  
"Sir." The two turned around.   
"Yes, Max," Jason said, on guard immediately.  
"There's..." Three shots rang out. Jason pushed Maria to the ground as Max fell. He was dead. Jason pulled his gun and scanned the area. Two more shots rang out.  
He pulled Maria around the corner. She stood up once she was out of the line of fire. He looked at her as she pulled a gun out of the back of her jeans. He hadn't noticed it when he had his arm around her.  
She held it confidently, making him wonder why she would even have a gun.  
  
~~~  
Luke checked on Laura before he called Robert. He wasn't sure that he needed or wanted to do this now given everything that Robert was already trying to handle. He was fairly certain that he and Lucky could take care of Cia until things cooled down a little.  
He found himself forced to make this decision. Should he tell Robert Cia's story, or wait and let her tell it later? There were so many holes in her story, things that she had left out on purpose. Luke figured that those things were too painful for her to discuss. He understood that. Even the little bit that she had told him and Lucky had made him sick.  
What kind of monster could do those things? How could someone hurt a young woman who was so beautiful, so innocent?  
He had only been around Cia for a few minutes but he could sense that she was strong, that she had survived everything that had been dished out to her and more.  
He would wait. He would wait for Cia to tell Robert, then, they would come up with a plan.  
  
~~~  
Victor hung up the phone and looked across the desk at his brother. "Joshua has told Helena the truth. Now we must find Alicia."  
Mikkos smiled slightly. "Timoria." He stood up and walked to the window. "Scorpio will know what it means to betray us and Danielle will come back into the fold and take her rightful place within the family."  
  
~~~  
"Cortez?" Sonny asked. What the hell was she doing in Port Charles?  
"Yes," she answered pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a number and placed the phone to her hear. "While everyone is at Wyndemere tonight, we'll make our move. I'll be there soon. Find Maria." She hung up and looked at Sonny. "You believe that I am an enemy, but I assure you that that's a false assumption." The elevator stopped and she got off on another floor. The doors closed before he could answer her. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Lucky and Cia were walking along the docks towards the launch to Wyndemere. They were going to wait for Luke and Laura and they would all go over together. They sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the island looming in the distance. Something wasn't right. Lucky could feel it. Things were a little too calm for the current situation. He turned and looked at Cia. She felt it too. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the ground when two gunshots rang out.  
  
"Lucky," she said. He looked at her. He quickly made a decision. He pulled her towards him and the two stood up and ran as rapid shots were fired after them.  
  
~~~  
  
Jason and Maria waited. No more shots. He stole a glance around the corner. People were coming outside to investigate the disturbance. He put his gun away and motioned for her to do the same. He glanced around the corner again before they ran down the alley into the darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
Alexis sighed as she sat down on the sofa in her apartment. Why did Danielle always have to be around? Even when they were kids, Mikkos doted on her, worked with her until she 'died'. Danielle was the one who took after him, she was the scientific one. There was always a new project that she was working on. Stavros had loved her.  
  
It was always the same. Whenever Danielle was around, she didn't exist. Of course, on the island, she had never wanted to exist.  
  
But later, after Danielle came back to the family with her son, Aiden, things remained the same. She was the one that everyone cared about.  
  
The only person that seemed to hate her was Helena. Alexis figured that was because they were so much alike. Neither were willing to back down in their constant battle. Danielle had always had something on Helena, something that no one else knew, but the family would kill to have if only to get Helena away from family affairs. Danielle had never told anyone though despite the family's assurances that she would still be considered part of the family if Helena was exiled. By this time, everyone knew that Danielle was not Mikkos's daughter, but they knew that he did have a daughter. No one knew who this daughter was though, lucky for everyone involved.  
  
When Alexis had been in law school, she had been summoned to Danielle's estate in South America. She had been snooping around her office when she found a document stating that Stavros was not Mikkos's son. She hadn't believed it until Mikkos had told her. Now she didn't know what to think.  
  
She stretched as she stood up. She turned and saw her son standing there, watching her.  
  
~~~  
  
Mikkos Cassadine had never in his life been betrayed like he had been by Robert Scorpio. People feared Mikkos, they didn't betray him. But Scorpio had and he had done more. He had taken Danielle and her children, he had gotten their trust, their help.  
  
It was time for Scorpio to pay for everything that e had done to the Cassadine family. He would learn, just like everyone else. No one betrays the family and lives to see the light of the next day.  
  
Mikkos knew that he couldn't just kill him, no, that would be too easy for everything that Scorpio had done. So he had contacted Joshua who needed something that Scorpio would have soon, someone who was more precious to Robert than he would ever get to know. Cia.  
  
Inside her mind were secrets of long ago conspiracies, associations that were long dead, but there was something else too, another secret, one that only Joshua knew and he would never tell a soul. Mikkos wanted to know that secret, more than anything. He would find out, sooner or later.  
  
~~~  
  
Joshua sat behind the desk, still, contemplating his past and future with Alicia. She was, by all accounts, his wife, the Countess Dubrois. It wasn't official. It could never be made official. Making it official meant records, documents that could easily be found, making it official meant a secret coming out, a secret that Joshua had worked long and hard to make sure never reached the ears of anyone who would use it.  
  
The secrets of Joshua and Alicia would never be found out as long as they were both alive. She knew the danger of telling anyone the truth, but Joshua knew that she had told at least one person. Lucky Spencer now had to be eliminated. Just another Spencer. He didn't matter. Once every secret was exposed, none of it would matter and all three families would be destryoed.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny walked into his office at the warehouse. Before he even got to his desk Johnny walked in. "Sir, there's been a problem."  
  
Sonny turned to face his bodyguard. "What?"  
  
"Jason was shot at outside Jake's. Max is dead."  
  
"Where's Jason now?"  
  
"We don't know. He was with a young woman."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"All we have is a first name; Maria."  
  
"Find Jason and have him come back here. Danielle Cortez may be responsible for this." Johnny nodded and left the office. Sonny pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Has Danielle Cortez left yet? When she does, follow her." Sonny left the office. He hoped to have a little talk with Danielle.  
  
~~~  
  
Lucky led Cia into the catacombs. One man had been following them, but Lucky was fairly certain that they had lost him when they had entered Sonny's territory. What the hell was going on?  
  
Cia was shaking, scared. Lucky wrapped his arms around her as she quietly sobbed. What did Joshua want from her? What was so important?  
  
"Cia, are you hurt?" She shook her head and pulled away from him.  
  
"I...You were almost killed back there," she said. "I can't allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger. You have a family, parents, sisters, a brother."  
  
"Cia, I'm going to stay with you to keep you safe."  
  
"No, get away from me." She turned and ran out of the catacombs. Lucky ran after her.  
  
~~~  
  
Danielle shook her head. "Well, history has been known to repeat itself. Maybe this will be the end of the war," she said to Robin. They were talking about the blossoming relationship between Lisa Marie and Zander. The two had gotten really close in the short time that they had known each other.  
  
"I hope so," Robin said as Jordan walked in with Rayna.  
  
"Now what are you two plotting?" she asked fixing herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Nothing," Danielle said as Robin started laughing. "I'm going to take off. I have to met with Robert before this little party at Wydemere."  
  
"You think this will work?" Robin asked.  
  
Danielle glanced between her niece and Jordan. "It has to." She gathered her things and left.   
  
Once she was out in the hall, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
~  
  
Sonny's man, Kyle, watched from the end of the hall as Danielle stayed in that same position. His human side told him to go check on her, see if she was okay, but his career side, the side that wanted to survive, told him to stay where he was, to observe.  
  
After a few seconds she walked towards the elevator and went down.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny walked into the lobby of Harborview Towers and to the elevators just as Danielle walked out. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a hallway. He was angry, knowing that she had something to do with Jason's disappearance. He wasn't stupid. She was his enemy, what better way to take him down than to get rid of Jason?  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded when he didn't let go.  
  
"Tell me where he is," Sonny said coldly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play this game with me Danielle. You know what I'm talking about." He still hadn't let go of her, his fingers digging into her skin. She twisted her arm until she had a hold of his.  
  
"Do not touch me again, Corinthos. I will kill you."  
  
"Don't you dare threaten me," he said.  
  
"You should heed your own advice, Corinthos, I'm sure Luis told you that I am not someone to anger."  
  
"You sent Alcazar to see me," he noted.  
  
"Give the man a prize," she said sarcastically. "Luis was doing my brother a favor to stay out of prison. Now, why the hell did you drag me over here?"  
  
~~~  
  
Jason and Maria ran to the docks, towards the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse. Maria stopped and sat down on a bench to catch her breath and to think. Who would shoot at them? Lieman? Helena? Or someone else? The mob? She didn't know who would be stupid enough to do that. She needed to talk to her mother but she couldn't do it with Jason around. She knew that he had questions, she'd seen them in his eyes when the shooting began and she pulled her weapon. She'd have to tell him something.  
  
But what?  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Well, there's a question she can answer. "Maria Scorpio," she said, seeing the shocked look in his eyes. "Yes, I'm related to Robin. She's my cousin."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"She's not. She's alive and staying in Harborview Towers. I can take you to her, if you want."  
  
~~~  
  
Robert walked into the study at Wyndemere. He and Sean had gone through the catacombs instead of taking the launch to the island. They were going to have a talk with Mikkos before things got started. Sean didn't know what they would talk about and he hadn't asked, Robert was grateful for that.  
  
Mikkos was standing by the window, staring outside when Robert cleared his throat. Mikkos turned, a hateful look in his eyes.  
  
"You interrupted my evening brandy," he said lifting the glass in his hand. "Care to join me?"  
  
"No," Robert said coldly. "This ends now."  
  
"It will never end."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Robert said menacingly.  
  
"You won't kill me, Scorpio. You wouldn't hurt Danielle like that."  
  
"My sister doesn't need you, Mikkos. She needs her family, the people who really care."  
  
Mikkos threw his brandy glass across the room and walked to the desk. Robert stood across from him. The two men stared at each other. Mikkos laughed and walked to the sofa. Robert watched his movements, unnerved by his actions. Without warning, Mikkos lunged at Robert with a knife in hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny watched Danielle's faial expression. There was a fire in her eyes unlike any he had seen. She was unique and he wondered why Alexis hated her. He couldn't see anything to hate except the fact that she was running one of the largest territories in South America. And she was a Cassadine, maybe not by blood, but she'd been raised by them.  
  
She pushed him away from her and stormed out of the building. He watched as she got into a limo. Something was going on and SOnny intended to find out what it was.  
  
~~~  
  
Luis Alcazar walked into the darkened hotel suite. He hated his impromptu meetings with Anna and Robert Scorpio. He didn't mind meetings with Danielle Cortez. He found her to be intriguing and mysterious. Perfect.  
  
Luis knew that he had fallen in love with Danielle years ago, but her husband had been in the way, but that problem was easy enough to solve, but then the Scorpios and Cassadines came back into her life and he couldn't get any time with her to draw her to him like he wanted.  
  
Either by her choice, or by his drugs, Danielle would be his.  
  
~~~  
  
"Zander," Alexis breathed. How was he here?   
  
"Hello, Alexis," he said awkwardly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Downstairs," he answered with a grin. "And Pine Valley. We should talk."  
  
She nodded and they walked to the sofa. She sat down and he sat in the chair.  
  
"So where do we begin?" he asked. 


	27. Author's Note

**__**

Hello, all. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but rather an update on the status of this story. As I read through it, I noticed several things that I didn't like. I will leave this version up for now, but I will be rewriting the entire story.

Thank you for your patience,

~SA~


End file.
